Bring Him Home
by believable-pen
Summary: After Thames House and Ianto's death, Jack will go to any lengths to bring his lover back to life...


**BRING HIM HOME**

by _Carol-Anne Hillman_

My name is Captain Jack Harkness. I am the head of Torchwood Three in Cardiff, and, from this day forward, everything I do is for Him. My life stops until his starts again. Until the end of time if needs be. I will travel the Universe until his heart beats next to mine.

 **Part One - My Quest**

When Gwen unzipped the black body bag after Thames House was cleared of the gas from the 456, I saw Ianto's face - pale in death - and my heart broke all over again. I was hoping that it was just a really bad dream. That, yes, I was dead, but maybe the 456 had taken pity on me, and let him live. I begged them too. Now reality hit home, hard. He wasn't coming back to me.

 _'Stupid to think that, Jack'_ I thought. _'Why should they take pity on you. Did you pity Stephen when you took_ his _life?'_ That was different. I had to make a decision. It was to save millions of innocent children. _'Stephen was innocent. He was one. They were many. Sacrifice one, to save millions'_ It was the right thing to do. Now, my daughter hated me. May never speak to me again. That hurt.

He was dead. Ianto Jones was dead, I hadn't dreamt it. It was my worst nightmare, come true. An eternity of pain.

Finally I had found my soul mate, only for him to be taken from me, before I had the chance to tell _him_ how I truly felt **.** Never again would I look upon that face and see all my wildest dreams about to be realised. To know that at least for some of my eternal life, there would be someone there for me. To share in my hopes, my dreams, my life. To hold close, each and every night. To make love to, with. To enjoy each other's bodies, as God intended, for he was born to be with me. Of that, I was sure.

After Ianto died, his family were informed by Gwen and PC Andy. I didn't volunteer. I couldn't face his family.

Ianto had told me about is meeting with his sister and now she knew about him…about us. I was still alive and their loved one was dead. I'm glad it wasn't down to me. Gwen wanted to do it. She went with Officer Andy Davidson. I would have fallen apart, and that wouldn't have been good for anyone. Especially me.

I'd never met his family. Didn't know much about them either. Ianto was a private person, and had kept it to himself. His records from Torchwood One never mentioned a sister, or that both his parents were dead.

At his families request, there was no autopsy performed [we knew how he'd died] and no embalming procedure. He was just placed into a coffin in the funeral home, until it was time for the funeral. [which I was not going to attend]

Ianto was laid out in the funeral home for 4 days before the funeral. I knew that Gwen, Rhys and PC Andy went there to see him. Obviously his family too, but they didn't know I'd been there.

I broke in at night. I knew exactly where he'd been laid out in his coffin. The lid was open and as I stood there beside Ianto, tears rolled down my face unashamedly. I didn't wipe them away. I bent and kissed him on the lips, stroked his face. I wanted to stay here, but it was too dangerous, so with one last backward glance, I left the same way I got in.

"If what I have planned for you works, Ianto, you will be back with me, before you can say, _'Yakidar'_

He was killed by poisonous gas as was I, by the alien known as the 456. Unlike me, Ianto didn't come back to life. I was immortal, after all, and had died and risen again thousands of time. But I would die a thousand times more, to have him back beside me.

It wasn't going to be easy getting his body from the undertakers, but I had to be quick about it. Get him to my rented van where I kept the unit that was to be his sanctuary until I bought him home, alive again.

I managed to get Ianto into the life chamber _'I'd acquired it from an alien 'friend' I met in a space bar as a repaid favour'_ and replace him with a tramp I'd found dead on the streets of Cardiff a few days earlier, and closed the lid. The Hurst was due to pick him up at any minute and take him to the church for a service and then cremation.

I hoped the funeral director wouldn't remember that he'd left the lid open and that now it was closed. He didn't, apparently.

 _What a sin it would be to burn him_

But I managed with a few minutes to spare, and by the Grace of God, to get him into the back of the van and drive it somewhere safe. Then I went to the church.

Gwen eyed me as I entered the tiny church. _'If you only knew'_ I thought, eyeing the coffin. Would you approve? Be disgusted? But before the service started, I left. I hated funerals, but this was one I never wanted to attend. Would never attend. One I thought I would never have to attend for at lease 50 years. More, if God was kind to us. I wouldn't start now. I couldn't face his family.

The life chamber would stop the body from decomposing, so he looked now, as he did in the body bag - pale in death, yet serine. Skin smooth to the touch. A mere babe, compared to me. Dead at 26. No life at all. He didn't deserve to die.

I had to find a place in this Universe where I could bring Ianto back, resurrect him. I was lost without him. Why hadn't I told _him_ that? What a coward I turned out to be. No one's hero. Especially to the man I loved.

 **There Must Be Light**

The poison that the aliens known as the 456 had released in Thames House, had filled his lungs, as they had mine. With his dying breath, he confessed his love for me - _and my tears still flowed at the thought_ \- And that in a few years from now, I would have forgotten all about him, what we had… _'I'm just a blip in time for you'_ he'd told me. _Not a chance_ Why hadn't I returned his confession of love? What was I so afraid of? Not the commitment surely. He was the _One_ after all. I just…couldn't. I was dying also. Only difference, I'd return to live again.

I had done so many time before this since Torchwood was first bought about in 1879. Ianto wouldn't, not until I found that place in time and space [if it existed] I would never stop searching.

In the last 9 days, I had died six times - blown to bits, poisoned, shoot three times, encased in cement - but had returned each time to live again. I wanted this for Ianto. To confess all to him. But now it was too late. But I would try my damndest to change that. I owed it to him to try.

I'd travelled the Universe in my years with the Time Agency and with Torchwood and know of many alien cultures. There had to be someone out there with the knowledge to help me bring him home. If there was, I wouldn't stop looking until I'd found them.

But first, I needed my vortex manipulator, and that was blown to hell at Torchwood Three's Headquarters [we called the Hub] under the Plas, with me.

I was in fear in the moment before the explosion. I wanted Ianto far away from me and safe. I'd kissed his lips, briefly, told him to go, get to safety. Tasted heaven, even with all hell breaking loose all around us. He didn't want to leave me. That was my last memory of him, alive, before the bomb inside me, ripped me and the Hub into a thousand pieces.

It had been 6 months since I'd seen Gwen or Rhys. I arranged to meet them on a hill overlooking Cardiff. Although Gwen was now almost 7 months pregnant, she and Rhys managed to climb the hill in record time.

"I have to go," I told her. "I can't stay here. It was my fault. Tosh, Owen and Ianto. All dead because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Tears streaked her lovely face.

Gwen held out a leather band to me. "We found it in the wreckage. Rhys bought a new strap for it."

"Cost me 50 quid," said Rhys, waving.

I took it, putting it on my left wrist.

"Please, don't go," begged Gwen.

"I have to. I can't stay here."

I opened the vortex manipulator, punched in a number and was gone in a flash of pure white energy. No goodbyes.

In the days and weeks that followed Ianto's death, I managed to contact someone who owed me a favour and they contacted an alien who lived in Cardiff. [yes, lived] He was a shape shifter, and he knew a Captain of a ship who was willing to help me. After I explained myself to the Captain of the Milanian cruiser, he positioned his craft over the coordinates I'd given him for the barn in Yorkshire, where Ianto was in the life chamber. Between us, we transported him onto the craft and went deeper into space, to his Planet.

And God knew where else.

The Milanian's were by no means human-like, with their large blue heads, small cream torsos and short yellow arms and legs, [colourful though] but they were friendly and knowledgeable. Maybe they would know of a Planet where it was possible to give Ianto life again. Or point me to someone else who might know. There wasn't anywhere I wouldn't go. No amount of time that I wouldn't spend, getting him there.

I could only hope and pray.

Forward in time was the best bet.

I spent 4 days on Milania - about 8 Earth days- translating books of knowledge and searching volumes for any reference books of known re-births, resurrections or reincarnations. There weren't any at all, not in print, anyway. But Frilazya was making enquiries of his own, from other inhabitants of his planet.

Frilazya, later told me of a being that supposedly lived on Tyron Six, [but he wasn't certain. She moved around a lot] who had been trying to bring back dead Graylons - their equivalent to Earth dogs - which she wanted to eventually sell, but they had only lived for a few hours afterwards. But a small chance was better than none, I'd told him, and it was worth it to me. Maybe she had managed to find a new way of inducing life. Moved forward and found another more successful way. I prayed she had.

"They are our allies. We stopped warring many millennia ago. Some of my people have since married into their culture and moved to Tyron Six. Their culture is similar to ours, so that makes it easier when they move away. It is easy to reach and I visit it often.

Tyron Six was the nearest Planet to Milania, and they were at peace with each other. That was a bonus. I used my portation device to get Ianto and myself there.

Before we left, Frilazya gave me a small lilac coloured, oval rock to put in the life chamber. "A lucky rock," he said.

I thanked him and continued on to Tyron Six.

In my time with Torchwood, I'd done a lot of good - and a few bad - things but I had help along the way. People like Tosh, Owen, Suzie, Gwen and my Ianto. They were all dead now, except Gwen. Maybe one day we'd pick up where we left off. Gwen, Ianto and myself. Doing what we did best - saving the World from alien invaders. Prepare the future from possible invasion.

Gwen would have a child by then. She was at least 7 months pregnant already. A son, a daughter. Would Gwen want to join us?

My own daughter hated me for taking her son, Stephen away from her. Sacrificing him to save millions of children around the world from the 456 [scarifies one, to save many Clem had said] Maybe one day she would find it in her heart to forgive me. Maybe one day I would forgive myself.

 _Maybe_

Although the life chamber was made out of one piece of alien material from the Plant Lyrolen and see through, - which only I had control over - I was able to move things through it, and placed the oval rock beside Ianto's head.

"I'll bring you back, I promised if it's the last thing I do."

As we landed on Tyron Six, a shadowy figure approached us. I had knowledge of 100's of alien dialects, so knew the friendly welcome as the tall, almost opaque figure grew closer.

"Welcome, Jack Harkness. I have heard much about you. Come, walk with me to my house. We have much to discuss. Your friend will be taken care of, I assure you."

Reluctantly, I let a smaller Tyronian move off with the life chamber in tow.

"You know why I'm here?" I asked.

He nodded. "We do."

"Can you help me, or know who can?"

"Time will tell." We entered a room brightly lit. "Please follow me."

How I hated that word _Time_. It had been over 6 months already. How much longer was I going to have to wait?

I thanked him and followed.

We entered through a large arched door to a smaller room sparsely furnished. In another room beyond, the life chamber was placed on a golden table [pure gold by the looks of it] with a bright white light position above it. Ianto looked angelic in that light. My heart pounded in my chest.

"My name is Yarniko. I am the leader of my people. I will summon the one who makes things live again. But we cannot promise anything, Jack Harkness. But we will help you find that which you seek." He turned to look at the life chamber. "He is precious to you, yes?"

"Yes." I almost whispered. "Very."

"Then we will begin tomorrow. Until then, rest Jack Harkness, for the trip will take almost 4 days."

With that, he left.

I took off my greatcoat, placing it over a chair and approached the table. I placed my hand through the life chamber and gently touched Ianto's cold cheek.

And so it begins.

 **The Cure**

Time went even slower on Tyron Six - One day equalled 60 Earth hours. The night seemed to last forever, but I never once left Ianto's side. Willing his heart to beat again, so we could forget all about re-birth and reincarnation, and go back to Earth. Start living our lives together again. His eyes to open and recognise me. To begin over again, together. I'd even give up immortality for just one more day with him. To tell him all that was in my heart. What I should have told him long ago. Something I'd known, almost from the day we first met.

When morning came, I was sitting in a chair, holding Ianto's hand, the white sheet drawn down around his waist. He was wearing a dark grey suit that he was to be cremated in. I shuddered remembering when I took him. _A few minutes later and he would have been on his way to be burnt in that damn coffin, ashes dispensed on the wind. I shivered again_

When we first met, I wasn't all that sure of Ianto. He was just this good looking guy I saved from an alien, [or I thought at the time I had] I didn't know then that he was once part of Torchwood One. He was pushy, trying to get a job with Torchwood Three. Real pushy. I found out later that he had been with Torchwood One at Canary Wharf. I said something to him about 'If you can make a decent cup of coffee, you're in.' He literally took me at my word. Next morning, he turned up outside the Tourist Information Centre [still don't know how he knew that was the secret entrance to the Hub] with a steaming drew, that was out of this world. I made him wait a little longer before recruiting him, but he was in. After that, he was just there. Helping in his own way. Making coffee. Ordering pizza and take away. Manning the information centre and talking to all the tourists that cam e in there. Helping them out. A gofer really. Then I began to see just how much this young, intelligent man helped us all. The information locked inside that serious head of his, seemed endless. But, slowly, I began to like him. Trust him. Give him more to do, but still keeping him at arms length. Cautious. Not telling him too much, yet just enough. At times he was shy around me, but I could feel the electricity between us start, to produce a spark. But still I had held back. I'd never felt this way about another Earth man. I had had a wife. Had a daughter, a grandson [rest in peace Stephen] Yet the feelings were there, trying to get to the surface, being pushed back down. We both knew it. The more I saw of Ianto, the more I was beginning to understand him. The stern look, steadfast way - the man inside. The man I was falling in love with.

I remember the look on his face when he found out about my involvement in 11 children being taken from Earth by the 456 so many years before - to be used as living drug givers we found out on their second visit - he never said a thing.

"I've only just scratched the surface. What else have you been keeping from me, Jack?" He asked, face serious.

"There _is_ nothing more."

"I tell you everything."

It's true. He did tell me everything. I tried not to meet his gaze, see the hurt in his eyes.

"I have a daughter and grandson." I replied.

He never moved once, just kept eye contact with me. He even came with me to Thames House, to confront the 456. Died alongside me in my arms. But never rose again, as I did. My heart sank.

Would I ever get him back? _If I had anything to do with it, you bet I would._ To the ends of the world and beyond. Forever, if needs be. My life's work from now on.

Yarniko appeared at the end of the golden table just as I was about to rise from the chair. I looked at him.

"We sensed you were ready for us, Jack Harkness," he nodded toward the life chamber. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I answered, my eyes not leaving Ianto. "Well, as ready as I'll ever be." I confessed."

The short figure appeared again and steered the life chamber toward the door.

"This is my trusted ambassador, Palro. He will come with us. He knows much."

I nodded in agreement.

"Slodrin dwells 4 days to the east of here. A solitary soul, but she knows much about potions. Her experiments grow more intense by the day. Her failures become fewer."

Did I dare believe my ears?

"She can bring people back to life."

"Graylons thus far"

I frowned at this word.

"Graylons are our pets. But she becomes more powerful with each passing day." He turned from me." Maybe today, or, who knows, in a year. Who can tell. Can you wait that long, Jack Harkness?"

I didn't need to think about it. "Yes. I can wait that long."

In Earth time, that year was roughly 32 weeks - 8 months - I could wait that long. Hadn't I already waiting these long 6 months? As long as Ianto was alive in the end, I'd wait an eternity.

"Will she require a payment for her work?" I asked.

"The rock, in the life chamber. It is rare and most valuable to us."

That's why they made peace with Milania. The rocks.

"This will be enough."

'That's why Frilazya gave us the rock,' I thought. He knew how much value the Tyronians put on it.

"Then it's yours."

"Not until we have reached your goal. Jack Harkness. Until the precious one walks your Earth again, by your side. If that does not happen, the rock is not ours."

By my side? Yes I would dig out a thousand rocks for that.

The trek to the east took 4 Tyron Six days, as he said it would. We rested at stop-off points along the way. Small buildings or caves. I snatched minutes of sleep when I could, while my hosts watched over my precious life chamber.

I wasn't quite sure if they understood just how much Ianto meant to me. Did they love as we did? Man and woman? Man and man? Woman and woman? I didn't ask. They were prepared to help me, that was enough. It was all I could hope for right now. All I wanted.

At mid morning on the 4th day, we approached a lone dwelling, by a clump of trees and a stream. In other circumstances, I would have thought it an idyllic place. Smoke came from a hole in it's roof.

No one was around.

"Slodrin." Yarniko called out. "You have an honoured guest. Appear before him. We have use of your powers."

A few moments later a black ghost-like figure appeared at the door.

"Why do you summon me?" she asked. "I have much work to do." She turned to go back into the hut.

"Jack Harkness requests your help with a dead soul."

Slodrin turned and moved closer. "He is not dead." This at me.

"But _he_ is," pointed out Palro, moving aside so she could see into the life chamber.

"Yes, he is," she replied. Her eyes moved to the oval, lilac rock, she smiled, rubbing her hands together

"The rock is yours if you bring him back." I told her.

She motioned to Palro to move the life chamber inside.

"We begin tomorrow," she informed us. "Today I need to gather all the potions."

We followed her inside. It was dark inside, with many chambers. Creatures moved in the darkness.

"I have to choose my strongest Graylons. Use their blood." She pointed to the strange creatures.

My eyes never left the life chamber.

"Tomorrow we take blood from the soul and mix it with Graylon blood and the potions. Then we put it into a dead Graylon and see what happens. We will repeat this until the Graylon lives."

I turned to look at Yarniko. He nodded.

"If the Graylon lives, we put it back into the dead soul." She put her hands on the life chamber above the rock. "We have to wait. See if it works on him." She turned to look at me. Really look at me.

"Earth souls are different from Milanian's. It may take longer. It may not take at all. You must be prepared for that. Prepare for a wait. A long wait."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Believe Jack Harkness," this from Palro. "Believe and it will come to pass."

I wanted to believe him. But all I managed was a weak smile.

We all went into another room and I watched as Slodrin went about mixing potions and cutting 3 Graylons to get blood. They didn't seem to feel the cuts. She gathered three cups full and mixed them into one large jug. Then she added the potions and set the jug over the fire to warm through. As smoke began to rise from the jug, Slodrin removed it and put it on an iron ring to cool.

"We can do no more until it cools. I will get the dead Graylon. I have special powers but have never tried them on us or any other, but Graylons. Are you willing for me to use my powers on the dead soul?"

"Yes, I am."

"It will all be ready by sunset."

The sun was high in the orange sky. All I could do now was wait.

"Get some sleep, Jack Harkness You will need all of your strength…for him" He pointed to Ianto. "We will watch over the soul."

Of that I had no doubt.

 **Blood Of The Graylons**

I awoke to a strange shrieking sound. I got up and moved toward the small room next door. A Graylon twitched and jumped as blood was poured into a tube plugged into it's chest.

"It lives!" declared Slodrin. "Tomorrow we draw it's blood and put it into the chest of the dead soul."

I looked at the chamber. Blood flecked Ianto's cheek and neck.

"We draw blood. It has taken, see?" she pointed too the twitching Graylon.

"It was better this way, Jack Harkness, better for you."

I nodded my understanding. "Thank you."

Then it hit me. They had managed to get into the life chamber. I thought I was the only one who could do that. How had they…

"We read your mind while you were sleeping. Did we do right by you, Jack Harkness?"

How could I say no? "Yes, you did right by us both."

"If the Graylon lives through the night, we will use the blood on your dead soul in the life chamber at first light. Then it will take it's course," said Slodrin.

"All we can do is wait. His soul has to work, to live again. He has to have the will, as you do, Jack. Will he fight to live again?"

He didn't add Harkness. We had become bonded friends. I would be indebted to these alien beings for all time, whether it worked or not. His life was in their hands, and I trusted them.

"Yes he has the will to fight - will fight." My eyes teared up.

"Tomorrow, we start at first light. We have much to do!"

It was to be one of the longest nights of my life.

As I watched, the once dead Graylon got up on all eight legs and attentively walked around the room, only to collapse onto the floor. It's body twitched, then laid still, it's chest hardly moving. It did this about 20 times and somewhere during the latter part of all this, I finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

For once, I didn't see Ianto telling me it was too late - he'd breathed in the gas. Or the look on his face when he thought that in time, after he was dead, I would forget about him. _Not a chance, Ianto Jones, not in this lifetime._ You are deep in my heart, and there you will remain, forever, and ever.

I woke, just before the sun had risen on a new day. The sky was a light green, tinged with orange clouds. It was the most beautiful place I had seen in a long time. I rose from the bed and went across to the life chamber. There was a small black mark on the side of Ianto's neck, by the jugular, where they had taken the blood from. Apart from that, he still looked perfect in death. So perfect that he looked as if he'd waken at any minute and complain that I'd let him sleep in. Sleep in, as if. Only the paler of his skin told you he was dead. But, hopefully, not for much longer. He had been dead to me long enough. Time to start living again, bonny lad.

I turned to see Slodrin moving toward the life chamber, jug of blood and hollow probe in her hands.

"It is time," she told me.

I nodded. "What can I do?"

She offered me the probe. "Put this directly into the place that gave him life, and hold it in there."

With shaking hands, I took the probe and laid it beside Ianto. Then I unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. His chest was small, but well formed, and I traced my hand across it until it rested over his unbeating heart. I picked up the probe with the other hand and put the sharp, hollow point against his skin. Closing my eyes, I pushed down, gently at first, then harder to break through muscle until I felt it was inside his heart. I nodded.

"Let it begin," said Palro.

Slodrin began to pour the blood into the neck of the hollow probe. Minutes passed in silence. Five. Ten. Fifteen. Still the blood moved down the probe into Ianto. Surly it was overflowing by now. Where was it all going. _To his veins and arteries?_

I closed my eyes again. I couldn't bare to watch. But I kept my hand against his chest, while the other held the probe. Suddenly, after half an hour, his body began to warm. His skin took on colour and no longer looked grey Was it working?

"Arhh," exclaimed Slodrin. "Remove the probe."

I did as she asked, handing it back to her. Ianto's body began to shake. His eyes fluttered wildly. Teeth chattering. He did his for about 5 minutes, before becoming still again. He looked peaceful.

I was joined by Palro. "Now, we must wait," he said. "Give the soul time to adjust to the new flow in his veins."

Yarniko appeared.

"I'd like to stay with him," I said, no taking my eyes off of my lover.

Yarniko nodded, his face serious. "But remove your hand. There is no telling what the new soul might do when he awakens."

I smiled. "He wouldn't hurt me." Of that, I was certain.

"As you wish. We will leave you now and return this evening. If you need us, Jack, use your mind. We will return."

Then they were gone and I was alone with Ianto.

"Thank you. For everything." I called after them. I'm not sure if they heard me or not.

"It is us who should thanks you." He turned to look straight at me. "For you saved a child called Miniko, many years ago. She was my ilkie [child] and has since journeyed on with her own ilkie to another planet. That is how we know of you. All in this Galaxy know of Captain Jack Harkness." He bowed to me.

I remembered the child. It was probably 20 years ago. On the planet Xyranto. She had been kidnapped from her own planet, and was injured. I had saved her. It was a small Universe after all. I bowed back.

Sitting there in silence, I watched my hand slowly rise and fall with the rhythm of Ianto's breathing. Was his heart really beating again? His eyes opened, darting around, resting on me. But there was no recognition in those blue eyes I knew and loved so well. There was only anger, frustration and fear. His hand came up fast to grab at my wrist. His grasp was fierce, but I didn't pull away.

"Ianto? It's me, Jack."

No response.

"Ianto! Can you hear me?"

His eyes now filled with horror. "Nooooo!" He screamed. "No!"

"Ianto!"

He released my hand and closed his eyes, and was still again.

Was it going to be like the Graylon? Had I 20 or more of these 'looks' ahead of me to sit through? To watch the anger, turn to fear, to terror? Yes, I had to be here when it all subsided. Until Ianto was back and the shadow over him had been lifted, I would stay. I was going to bring him home. Tell the world about us. We had all his life to look forward to now, I hoped. Many, many years together.

After the 6th time of him waking, I had to turn away. The pain and terror in his eyes was getting worse, not better. What was going on inside his head? Was it the Graylon's blood or the potions doing this to him? Or being brought back? Was what I was trying to do, hurting him even more? I had to think positive.

As darkness fell, my three hosts returned.

"How is his soul, Jack?"

I shook my head. "He's terrified of something."

"Death," said Palro.

"Death?" I asked.

"Yes. He is fighting Death, to live."

"And he must win the fight or be dead forever. There are no second chances. No other cures. He has to win."

A squeeze of my hand, brought me back to look at Ianto. But there was still no recognition in those blue eyes. But the terror had gone. He was calm.

"He lives!"

I frowned. "But he doesn't know me."

"Give it time, Jack."

I had plenty of that. No one was expecting me anytime soon, after all.

"It will take time and patients on both your parts."

"You must guide his mind back," said Palro. "Teach him how to live again. He is after all, Re-born."

"But that will take a lifetime. He'll grow old."

"Not so, Jack. The mind is a wonderful thing. Eager to learn. Teach him well. He is precious to you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." I turned to Yarniko. "I love this man."

"We know, we can sense these things."

"As you love the mother of your ilkie."

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do you not think it strange?"

His smiled widened. "Not at all. We love who we love. If feels natural. To you also."

"Yes, I suppose it does." I turned back to Ianto. "I haven't told him yet. That I loved him. He died without me saying three simple words."

"Does he love you in return?"

"Oh, yes. I have know that for quite sometime."

"Then we are happy for you both, and are glad the re-birth was a success."

 _Not as much as I was._

"You may take him from the life chamber, if you wish. He will breath just as well without being in it," said Palro.

I took my hand from the life chamber and, closing my eyes, opened my arms wide, slowly closing them. As I did so, the life chamber gradually disappeared. It had done it's job well. Kept safe Ianto. Thank you.

"Next he will awaken. Then your work will begin, Jack Harkness," said Slodrin. "Be patient. Guide him well, as you would your own child. Bring his mind back with pure love. The road will be long, uphill and rocky sometimes, but the rewards will be great. You will have your perfect mate back again."

"You must leave this Planet now, Jack, and go back to Earth," said Yarniko. "It is better for you both to be around familiar things, people and places. He will learn quickly."

I understood that, but we would be alone. I didn't know if I was ready for what lay ahead. I hadn't told anyone about Ianto. As far as they knew, he had been cremated over 6 months ago. I'd tell Gwen when he was finally back and then it would be easier. _Who was I kidding?_

"We will miss you, Jack Harkness."

We shook hands.

"I can't thank you enough. Maybe, one day, I'll bring him back here to meet you both."

"We look forward to that."

 **Homeward Bound**

Yarniko had arranged our passage back to Milania, where we were met by Frilazya. It was good to see him again.

"Thank you for the rock. You knew I would need it."

"Yes, I did. We are comrades, Tyron Six and Milania, because of the rocks." He took me by the arm. "We will escort you back to Earth. Do you have somewhere in mind?"

I nodded. "Back to where you helped me get the life chamber onboard. It's overgrown there and deserted. Miles from anywhere. He'll be safe there. I can begin bringing him back to his true age."

I'd filled up with supplies when I first took Ianto there. I used it myself as a retreat when I wanted to get away from everything and just have peace and quiet.

 _So why hadn't I ever taken Ianto there?_

It had been his home for the 6 months after his death, but I had never considered taking him there when he was alive. _Why?_

"I'll give you the co-ordinates."

Within 8 hours, Ianto and I were in the barn in Yorkshire. I placed him on the bed and changed him into a track suit for comfort, then I sat down beside him. All I had to do now, was wait for him to open his eyes and I could begin rebuilding his life. Our lives. Sitting there, I wondered if the past 6 and a half months would catch up with him. Would he suddenly look older? I would have it all to look forward to. I prayed he would open his eyes, soon.

It was quiet in the barn. I busied myself as much as I could. Once or twice, I even thought of Torchwood. And many times of Gwen. I had loved her once. Before Ianto. I wondered, in that moment, if he knew. _Of course he did. I could feel his eyes on me after I'd flirted openly with her._ I regretted the way I acted around others…the flirting I mean. I now know how cruel it was, putting Ianto through all that. Maybe I'd tell him. Maybe not. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

The days passed without any change in Ianto. A week went by without anything happening, He just slept. So I decided to go into the nearest town and get transport for us to use when he awoke. It would look suspicious if we were seen just appearing everywhere. It made me smile. _And freak, Ianto out._

I went outside and pushed the button on my vortex manipulator, and was gone. I returned with the van about 2 hours later. When I got back at around 3pm, Ianto was sat on the side of the bed, eyes wide open, looking around.

I rushed to his side. "Ianto?" He looked straight through me, as if I wasn't there. "It's Jack, Ianto." I touched his arm, he pulled away. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

 _Not in a million millennia._

I touched his arm again. He remained still. It was a start.

"It's the first time I've seen your eyes open since you di…" I let the word trail off. I wasn't sure if he'd understand what I was saying anyway, but he kept his eyes on my face. Was he trying to remember? Did I register deep inside his brain? I stood up, he followed. I sat down, so did he. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road." I took his hands in mine. "Let's try walking, shall we?"

I stood up and walked backwards in front of him, slow at first, getting quicker as he followed. Ianto faltered, then straightened. "You're doing just fine."

His eyes never left mine. The trust was beginning to build between us. Then, all of a sudden, he began to crumble. I caught him in my arms and eased him down onto the floor.

"I think that's enough for now."

His eyes closed. He was asleep. I carried him back to the bed, pushed a stray hair from his forehead and kissed him gently.

 _Tomorrow, we start running._ I joked to myself

He looked at peace lying there. I wondered how long he'd sleep for.

He slept like a baby for almost 14 hours. I hoped that the next time he awoke, it would be for longer than 20 minutes.

 _Dream on, Jack._ I thought to myself. _He's a baby. Yeah, but a baby who can walk._ That put him at about a year old. A year a day. I could live with that. Only another 25 days to go.

He was a mere baby compared to me. I had over 120 years on him?

I laid down beside him on the bed while he slept, just watching him. Waiting for those aqua blue eyes to open. See what was in store for us next.

Ianto didn't disappoint. At 5am in the morning, just as quickly as he had shut his eyes, they opened wide again, scanning the barn.

"Hi, " I said in a low voice, so as not to scare him. "Ianto."

"Mmm." Was his reply.

"Yeah, great place, huh?"

"Mmm." He sat up, swinging his legs off the bed. He tried to stand.

"Whoa! And where do you think you are going?"

He crossed his legs.

"Arhh, right."

I took his hands and led him to the bathroom.

"You need a hand?" What do I do?

Ianto went inside and closed the door on me.

"Right. There you go. Terrible 2's already."

When he came out, I went in and flushed. Ianto went into the kitchen and started opening all the cupboards and drawers, I followed after him.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something."

He ignored me, continuing his search. I took hold of his shoulders, turning him to face me.

"Ianto, what do you want to eat?"

The cupboard were I kept the cereals was open. He pointed.

"Cornflakes." I took the box out. His face lit up. "Well, I never. A cornflakes kid. And there was I, thinking you were raised on porridge." I filled a bowl, then added milk and a sprinkle of sugar.

He sat down and started to eat. It put a smile on my face.

"That's what I like to see. A kid with a healthy appetite."

Ianto held the bowl out to me after he'd emptied it.

"You want more?"

He nodded.

"You understand me?"

Another nod.

I filled the bowl again and handed it to him.

"Than' you."

I smiled "You're welcome."

I bet he was a really cute kid.

After eating, Ianto walked to the sitting area and sat in one of the armchairs. He smiled to himself.

"I know you," he said to me.

My heart beat faster. "Yeah?"

"You feeded me."

"Fed me," I corrected.

"Fed me," he mimicked, bouncing his hands up and down on his knees.

"Oh, I can see the next few days are going to be very interesting." I smiled.

What were we up to now? Three?

He tilted his head to one side inquisitively. "Why?"

"Because your brain is absorbing things."

"Why?" he asked.

What age are we up to now then? A 3 year old with 'Why' syndrome?

While I was shaking my head, Ianto was on his feet again, heading for the bathroom.

"You need to pee again?"

He shook his head. "Tirsty."

"It's in the fridge, Ianto." I opened to door, took out a small bottle of water and handed it to him. He took it from me, scowling as he tried to get the top off, but failed. "Here, let me." I opened my hand and he gave the bottle to me. I twisted of the top and gave it back to him.

He took a long drink. "Mmm. Cold."

"Yeah, cold. A fridge works like that. Keeps things cold and fresh."

He opened the door and put his hand inside. "Cold," he smiled, shutting it again. He finished the water, putting the bottle on the table. "More, please."

"You still thirsty."

Ianto nodded.

"Okay. But drink it slowly."

Ianto nodded.

Oh, jeez!. The kid pulled at my heart strings. _Think what he'd be like when he was 26 again, Jack._ Can't wait!

Ianto walked passed me and put the second empty bottle on the side, then he went to the bed and started to undress himself. He stood there in just boxer shorts and fingered the scab where the probe had entered his chest over his heart.

"It's healing nicely."

Ianto climbed into bed, smuggling down, pulling the duvet around his face. "Tired." He yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Ianto."

He was asleep in minutes. Not a bad idea, I thought and laid down beside him, but on top of the duvet. Then I fell asleep.

I was woken by someone crying. It was Ianto.

"Ianto. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Tummy hurts." Tears streaked his face.

' _All that cereal and cold water'_ I though. I pulled him close, made soothing sounds, as I kissed the top of his head. "Sshhh."

After 15 minutes, he was beginning to worry me. I didn't have any medicine for a child in the barn. Didn't think I'd need it. He doubled in pain.

"Ianto," I slowly rocked him back and forth. "It'll go soon," I promise. _Right._

But it didn't. An hour later, he was almost unconscious. I was beginning to panic. I couldn't lose him now. We'd got this far.

What was I going to do? I knew in an instant.

Laying Ianto back against the pillow, I called Gwen. I knew I could trust her. She answered after the second ring.

"Gwen, it's Jack."

 _"Jack! It's great to hear from you. Where have you been? What have you been up to, then?"_

"I need you to trust me Gwen." Was all I said.

 _"Jack? What's wrong, Jack?"_

"Do you trust me, Gwen?" I closed my eyes, imagining the look on her face right now.

 _"Yes, yes, I do trust you, Jack! Tell me."_

I sighed loudly. "I need you to do something for me, no questions asked. When you have everything, call me, I'll come get you."

 _"You're scaring me, Jack."_

"Sorry. Please Gwen. I promise to fill you in when you get here."

 _"Okay," she said. "What do you need?"_

"A child is ill. Bad stomach ache. I don't have anything for that where I am right now. I can't leave him alone." I sighed. "He's unconscious, Gwen."

 _"Okay. I'll go to the chemist and call you when I get back. And, Jack, you better tell me everything."_

"I will," I promised. "Thanks, Gwen." Then I hung up.

Ianto's face was now covered with sweat. I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. I went into the bathroom and soaked a flannel with cold water, and wiped his face over with it. I hoped it would help. He was in so much pain, it scared me. His legs were kicking out.

The next 15 minutes felt like an eternity. Then the phone rang.

 _"I have everything, Jack. Is he still unconscious?"_

"No, he's in and out of it. He's burning up."

 _"Come get me, Jack."_

I used my vortex manipulator to transport myself to Gwen in Cardiff. She was waiting for me by her front door, with the bag in her hand. I'd forgotten she was seven and a half months pregnant.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this? I forgot about the baby." I pointed to her bump.

"God, yes. I missed you, Jack." She hugged me and kissed my cheek, then said, "Bye, Rhys. I won't be long, love."

I took her hand and with a push of a button, we were inside the barn. Gwen looked around.

"Lovely."

Then she approached the bed and knelt down beside the curled up form under the duvet.

"This is not a child, Jack. What's going on?"

I pulled back the duvet

"Ianto! My God, Jack! What have you done?" She was shocked.

I lowered my gaze to stare at Ianto. "I took him from the funeral home. Put him in a van and brought him here before the funeral service. That's why I was late getting there. Why I didn't stay…couldn't stay. I put him in a life chamber." My eyes met hers. "When you gave me my vortex manipulator, when we last met, I went in search of a way to bring him back."

"And did you…bring him back?"

"Yes, Gwen." I smiled. "He's alive."

She frowned. "And who may I ask, did we cremate?"

I touched Ianto's head and he whimpered. "A tramp I found dead a few days before. I couldn't let them burn him, Gwen. Even if I wasn't going to bring him back."

Gwen put a hand on Ianto' shoulder. "And is he the child who is ill?"

I just nodded.

"Ianto was…is many things to us, Jack but a child?" She shook her head.

"His body was re-born, not his mind." I explained. "His mind has to grow. Become the age Ianto was when he died."

"And he's now, what…?

"About 4 or 5." I shrugged.

"Jack!"

"He need us, Gwen. _I_ _need him_."

Gwen placed the bag on the bed and emptied it out.

Junior Aspirin

Tixilix Cough Mixture

Calpol

Laxatives

Rennies

She'd thought of it all. Good ol' Gwen. I smiled, briefly.

"We need to wake him, Jack."

I knelt on the bed and gently lifted Ianto in my arms and rested his head against my chest.

"Ianto. It's, Jack. Can you hear me? Ianto?"

He moaned. "Mmm." His eyes flickered but did not open.

"Come on, Ianto. Open your eyes for me."

"He's not going to Jack. Do you know what coursed it?"

I shrugged. "Cornflakes and too much cold water. He hasn't had anything else since we got back a week ago."

Gwen looked shocked. "You've been back a week? He's been alive a week? You didn't think to let me know sooner?" She looked at Ianto. "I loved him too, you know!"

I couldn't make eye contact with her.

"What brought him back, Jack? And mind you tell me the truth. Yeah?"

I nodded.

I closed my eyes and looked to the heavens. This wasn't going to be easy. But I pressed on.

"After you gave me my vortex manipulator I got aboard that cruiser I told you about. I told the Captain about Ianto, and the life chamber, and where it was. We transported him aboard and went to Milania, his home Planet. The Captain's, not Ianto's."

Gwen tutted. "Go on."

"He told me about this hermit on Tyron Six who had carried out experiments on re-birth. But only on Graylons - 8 legged pets, - their equivalent to Earth dogs. She was bringing them back to life."

She pulled a face. "Eight legged?"

"Mmm. Big but cute." I shook my head. "Not cute, downright ugly, in fact." I had to smile. "But homely, too."

"Figures."

"She took blood from three live Graylons, and added potions to the mix. Then she took blood from a dead Graylon…and them from Ianto, and mixed them all together." I paused so Gwen could take it all in.

"They took blood from Ianto after he'd been dead for 6 months?"

I nodded. "From the jugular."

I nodded. "The life chamber was alien. It kept the body as fresh as the day he died."

"Phew."

I continued. "It was put in a jug over a flame until the mixture began to smoke. Then it was allowed to cool down." My eyes picked up a point in the kitchen and I concentrated on it. I cleared my throat. "I pushed a probe into Ianto's chest and held it there while the blood was poured into him…"

"Hang on…into his heart, you mean?"

I nodded again. "It took almost half an hour. By this time, Ianto was beginning to warm up. His heart was beating again, Gwen, so the probe was removed." I pointed to Ianto for effect "And here he is!"

"Dah! Jack, he has _alien blood_ in his veins."

"Do you know what it was like for me watching him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, lying dead in that life chamber for 6 months? I'll tell you, shall I, Gwen? It was pure _hell_! Do you want to know how many times I wish I had a resurrection glove? Every other second. Of the day. Call me fickle, but I _love_ Ianto, and I didn't realise just how much until he was dead. Crazy, huh?"

Gwen moved around the bed and sat next to me, laying a hand on my arm. "No, Jack, not crazy at all. I knew that Ianto loved you. You could see it written all over his face. I just didn't now how much he really meant to you."

"Everything, Gwen. I'd give up immortality for the chance to tell him just how much."

"That much, ah, big guy?"

I had to laugh or I'd cry. "Yeah, that much, it scares me. It was bad enough losing Tosh and Owen. But I wouldn't want to go on without Ianto."

"I always wanted to meet and shake hands with the person who tamed you, Jack. Guess he was right there in front of us all, all this time."

Ianto awoke up and Gwen handed me the Calpol. I gave some to Ianto and he settled down again.

"Does he sleep a lot?"

"Yeah, he does."

Ten minutes later, Ianto sat up and vomited.

"He should feel a whole lot better now." I moved to the kitchen to get something to clean him up with.

"This is not good, Jack. We need to get back to Cardiff, right now."

"Let me clean, Ianto up and I'll take you back."

"Not just me, Jack. All three of us." Gwen stood up. "When Rhys and me found your thingamajig, we also found the Autopsy Room at the Hub. With Andy's help, we managed to get the power back on. We need to do tests on Ianto. Blood. DNA. CT Scan. MRI. Internal organs. Forgive the pun, Jack, but Ianto is one sick puppy right now."

 **Back At The Hub**

We were at the Autopsy Room within the hour. Gwen had called Rhys and he met us there. We put Ianto on the steel table and prepared to start tests on him. Gwen took 4 vials of Ianto's blood and started doing separate tests on each vial. I set Ianto up to a heart monitor and then took his blood pressure. I was quite high - 187 over 98 - and his blood oxygen level was low - 93 - I gave him an oxygen mask to wear until it improved.

"How's it looking, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Blood pressure way too high, blood oxygen, too low."

"Bummer," she muttered.

Rhys appeared at her side. "What can I do?"

Gwen passed him a vial of blood. "Take this to the machine over there, put half into it and press start." She blew him a kiss.

"Gottcha, babe."

I moved to stand beside Gwen.

"You didn't tell me about finding the Autopsy Room when you gave me back my vortex manipulator."

Gwen shook her head. "You insisted on leaving, so I let you go."

"And after Ianto died?"

"I didn't know where to find you, Jack. You said you wanted to be alone after the funeral." She looked away. "We missed you…at the funeral."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Gwen."

"S'okay."

"Will he be the same old, Ianto?" asked Rhys.

"God, I hope so. Rhys." I called. "Thanks."

Rhys looked from Gwen to me, then smiled. "My pleasure,." He moved toward the analysing machine. "Ianto was a mate. I really liked him."

I smiled. "Me, too."

Over the next few hours, Ianto was pocked, prodded, X-rayed, photographed and stuck with needles. I was relieved he was still out of it.

"That's strange," said Rhys, "Look," he pointed to Ianto. "His stomach's swelling

He was right. Ianto's stomach was swelling

"What now, Jack?" Asked Gwen.

I had to think for a couple of seconds, then turned to Rhys. "Hand me that large gage hollow needle with the tube attached." I took it from him. "Thanks." I carefully place it to the left side of his belly button and pushed, hard, lowering the end of the tube into a bucket on the floor. Foul green liquid started dripping from it.

Gwen covered her nose. "Oh, Jack. That's gross!"

I had to agree with her. "Tell me about it."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" This from Rhys.

"On my travels."

"Oh, right."

"Rhys."

"Yes."

"Thanks for not asking too many questions. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I got it all from the missus." He winked at Gwen.

"Rhys."

"Well," he shrugged. "I did."

Ianto's stomach began to flatten. Then the damndest thing happened. He sat up and opened his eyes.

"Ianto?"

"Thirsty." He whispered. "Really thirsty."

"Jack, we can't!" protested Gwen.

"A little water won't do any harm."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know it will!" I retorted.

"Do you want to kill him again?"

"Again? _I_ didn't kill him the last time."

Gwen regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. "Sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. That was unfair of me."

"Jack?" It was Ianto.

I took off the oxygen mask so he could talk properly.

"I'm here."

"Where am I?"

Gwen shrugged.

"In hospital. You were ill." I lied.

"Strange hospital."

He sounded older, somehow.

"Cool."

 _Cool!_

Ianto looked around him. "It's like on Star Trek. Mam's gonna get me The Starship Enterprise model for my birthday."

"How old will you be, Ianto?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve?"

"Action Man is neat, but I like looking at the stars." He smiled. "Rhiannon is getting me a Space man."

I had to smile. He was into aliens even then.

"I don't feel sick. Did I fall? I do that a lot. Mam says I'm clump.. clumsy." He smiled at me. "Sometimes I forget words, cos I don't know what they mean."

"We all do, Ianto," said Gwen.

"My tummy does feel a little weird."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Like when I eat too much. Full. That's it, full."

My eyes went to the needle still in his stomach. "Arhh. That would be this, Ianto."

Ianto looked down. "Oh, cool!" And smiled at me.

Gwen winced. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah. What's it doing there?"

"Do you remember you had a stomach ache, Ianto?"

Ianto's face went blank. "I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Rhys shrugged.

Ianto laid back down on his side and curled into a foetal ball, then yanked out the needle and fell asleep.

I was surprised to see that the wound didn't bleed.

"Gwen, love, I have a result on that blood sample I ran, "Rhys shook his head. "It's not good."

I moved over to see for myself.

"Yellow? His blood has turned yellow!"

"Mmm. Are you sure he's alive and not a zombie."

"Rhys!"

"Sorry, Gwen."

"Blood transfusion. He needs one, now!" I stated.

Gwen frowned. "What?"

"Ianto needs a blood transfusion. The blood is what's making him ill." I took my greatcoat and shirt off. "Hand me that end needle," this to Rhys. "Thanks." I found a vein and pushed the needle straight into it, then secured it with tape. Then I did the same to Ianto.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"If I don't, he'll die."

"If you do he might die. You might not be compatible."

"Oh, believe me, Gwen. We are."

"I'm not talking about a quick shag in the Hot House or Boardroom, here."

"Neither am I." I laid down next to Ianto, turning him on his back. "Put another needle in his other arm and let that yellow blood drain out."

"Okay, but we'll keep a close eye on you both."

"I'm counting on it. Maybe it was just a stop-gap." I said.

"What was?"

"What Slodrin did on Tyron Six. Until we could figure out what to do, ourselves."

Rhys stood by the bed. "A transfusion wouldn't have brought, Ianto back. He was dead, Jack."

"No. You're right, not when he first died. But it will keep him alive now. If we can get all that yellow gunk out of his system."

"If it works." Added Gwen.

"Yeah, cross your fingers," said Rhys.

"Cross _everything,_ just for luck." I added.

 **New Blood**

I had to rest at least 15 minutes after every litre of blood I transfused to Ianto, so my body could start to make more. And over 3 hours later, my arm ached from pumping the blood out quicker.

Our bond went deeper now. _My_ blood flowed through Ianto's veins. Surely that made him truly mine now.

"Jack. Jack?"

"Sorry, I was inches away." I smiled at my own joke.

"Ianto's eyes are open, but there's no one home." Gwen said.

I moved off the bed, rounded it and stood the other side gazing down at Ianto. "How are his stats?"

"Heart rate 69. Blood pressure 143 over 75. Blood oxygen 99."

"Some improvement then." I commented.

Rhys watched.

 _Zombie, then_ went through his mind.

"Ianto, can you hear me? It's Jack."

No response, not even a flicker.

I sighed deeply. "I don't think I can take much more of this.

"You look drained." Quipped Rhys.

"Very funny aren't we, Rhys Williams? What if that was me lying there? I could have been, you know. If Ianto hadn't gone to Thames House with Jack and left me at the Hub with Clem," she looked at Ianto, sadness in her eyes. "I would be dead. Our baby would be dead." She ran a hand over her stomach.

"Sorry, Jack. Didn't mean anything by it. Was just trying to lighten the mood. I really do hope he pulls through. I really do."

"Rhys. It's okay. I get it."

Gwen and Rhys looked puzzled.

"I'm this big, bad, sexual predator, with countless lovers to my name, leading this young, Welsh boy astray." I turned, walking away. "I know what I'm like. I'm the first to admit it. But I didn't force Ianto into this relationship. He went in, both eyes open. I want to spend the rest of his life with him. I'm not a leopard, I _can_ change my spots. I have." I turned to Rhys. "Just give me a chance, that's all I ask of you."

Rhys looked ashamed. "I got to admit, Jack." He shook his head. "That's exactly what I'd been thinking, those last few months. Sorry, Gwen, love. I put on a brave face for you. I saw Jack kissing Ianto at our wedding when they were dancing together. Ianto looked uncomfortable."

"Cause he did, you pillock! They were _out_ in public!" She tutted and shook her head.

"I can see just how much he means to you. I guess Ianto feels the same." He turned to face me. "Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

"Help Gwen. We have to get Ianto up on his feet." Then I added. "And I've been kissing him for longer than a few months." I winked.

"He knows." Replied Gwen.

"Arhh!"

"We all do," she added, smiling.

"There goes my reputation as a man, woman, alien seducer."

"What's a se-ducer?"

This from a now awake Ianto.

We all turned to look at him, amazed.

"Arhh, someone who has lots of friends?" Gwen lied, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I don't have many friends, so I'm not a sed-ucer, am I?"

I smiled. _You have no idea._

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good."

"Can I have something to drink now?"

I shrugged. "Sure. What would you like?"

Ianto thought for a moment. "Half a larger."

"Larger?"

"Well, I will be seventeen in a few months. Wouldn't hurt you know. I won't tell, if you don't."

"Maybe in a couple of days. How about Lemonade or Coke?"

"Oh, okay." He said, resigned to the fact he wasn't getting what he wanted. "Coke, please."

Gwen smiled at me. For now, Ianto seemed better. Let's hope he stayed that way.

Because the Autopsy Room was well below ground, there were no windows. It was hard to tell night from day without a clock or watch, but I was glad it was mostly in good condition, considering.

When I was sure Ianto wasn't in any immediate danger, I sent Gwen and Rhys home to get some much needed rest. Being pregnant after all, was serious, and Gwen needed to rest.

"Are you sure, Jack? We can stay you know," said Gwen.

Rhys nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll call if anything happens. Now get out of here. Shooo."

Ianto was sleeping, so the Autopsy room was quiet. I sat down on the floor where the old battered couch used to be, looking down at him, and thought back over the last 7 months or so.

My outlook on life had definitely changed. No more the single life for me, and the thought didn't phase me a bit. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted a place of our own, away from the Hub. Just the two of us. Soon, I would be planning the future around Ianto. All kinds of thoughts came into my head. A few natural a few a bit silly. How far would we take our relationship? Just live together? Get married? That was up to Ianto. Counting chickens, popped into my head. _Come on now, Jack. No negative thoughts._

Ianto turned in his sleep and sighed.

 _He's almost seventeen. Only another eight to go._

I propped my feet up on the bars and drifted off to sleep. That's when the nightmare began.

…IANTO WAS SITTING AT HIS STATION, WATCHING THE COMPUTER SCREEN. GWEN STOOD BEHIND HIM, WATCHING HIM, AS THE BLIPS SHOWED ALL OVER THE PLACE, LIKE FALLING SNOW.

"JACK, YOU SHOULD TAKE A LOOK AT THIS. SPIKES ALL OVER CARDIFF."

"PUNK ROCKERS CONVENTION." QUIPPED IANTO. "GET IT?"

I SCREWED UP MY FACE. "OH, YOU ARE SO FUNNY, IANTO. NOT."

HE PUSHED HIS CHAIR BACK AND STORMED PAST ME AS I JOINED GWEN.

I FROWNED AT HER. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" I ASKED.

"WRONG TIME OF THE MONTH, I THINK, JACK. HOW SHOULD I KNOW? HE DOESN'T TALK TO ME LIKE HE USED TO IN HIS PASSED LIFE." SHE USED HER HANDS FOR EFFECT.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. SINCE IANTO'S RE-BIRTH, HE'S BEEN A ROYAL PAIN IN THE BUTT. DISTANT, ANGRY. EVASIVE."

"RESENTFUL, MORE LIKE IT. AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR HIM, TOO! LITTLE SHIT!" SHE SAID." YOU NEED TO SIT IANTO DOWN AND HAVE A VERY LONG TALK WITH HIM. PUT HIM STARIGHT, JACK. IT'S GETTING WORSE."

IANTO WALKED BACK TO HIS STATION, COFFEE CUP IN HAND, AND IGNORED US BOTH.

"NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT." I SAID. "WOULD YOU LEAVE US ALONE PLEASE, GWEN?"

"GO EASY ON HIM, JACK." SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. "NOT!"

"BEEN DOING THAT FAR TOO MUCH OF LATE. HE NEEDS A REALITY CHECK, AND FAST."

GWEN WALKED OVER TO THE STAIRS AND STARTED TO CLIMB. _'GOOD LUCK'_ SHE MOUTHED TO ME, AND WAS GONE.

I WALKED UP BEHIND IANTO AND PUSHED HIS CHAIR IN AGAINST THE DESK, SO HE COULDN'T MOVE BACK. I STAYED BEHIND HIM WITH MY BODY AGAINST THE CHAIR.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PISS OFF JACK!"

"USUALLY I LOVE YOUR DIRTY MOUTH, BUT, LANGUAGE! NOW, SHUT UP, IANTO, AND LISTEN. VERY CAREFULLY. I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP OF LATE. FOR GODS SAKE SORT YOURSELF OUT!"

"FINE. BEAM ME BACK TO THAT PLANET WITH THE _OTHER_ ALIEN PETS. I'D DEFINITELY BE AT HOME THERE, WOULDN'T I?"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU'D _WANT_ THAT!" HE STARED HIM DOWN. "WELL, WAS I WRONG?"

"YOU LET THOSE ALIENS MESS WITH MY BODY. SHOVE ALIEN DOG BLOOD INTO MY VEINS, AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULD _WANT_ THAT? CHRIST, I CAN'T EVEN STAND THE THOUGHT OF IT. HOW COULD YOU EVEN STAND TO BE NEAR ME. TOUCH ME, KNOWING THAT? DOES IT GET YOU OFF? DO YOU GET A HARD ON, THINKING ABOUT ME BEING PART DOG?"

"IANTO, I REPLACED THAT BLOOD WITH MY OWN. THAT OTHER BLOOD IS GONE, NOW. YOU'RE FINE. BELIEVE IT IANTO."

"NO, JACK. THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG. I'M FAR FROM FINE. I AM WHAT YOU MADE ME. WHY DON'T YOU JUST PUT A COLLAR ROUND MY NECK AND LEAD ME AROUND LIKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL PET?" HE LAUGHED. "I'M SURE GWEN WOULD GET A KICK OUT OF THAT." IANTO PUSHED BACK HARD WITH HIS LEGS AND MANAGED TO GET OUT OF THE CHAIR. "HOW I _EVER_ FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, I'LL NEVER KNOW. PERHAPS YOU DRUGGED ME. I WAS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR CONQUESTS. A NOTCH ON YOUR BLOODY BELT! POOR IANTO. MAYBE I CAN WORK MYSELF INTO HIS PANTS!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, IANTO, AND YOU KNOW IT. I CARE ABOUT YOU."

HE LAUGHED. "YOU CARE BOUT ME? RIGHT. YOU HAVEN'T ONCE SAID YOU LOVED ME SINCE YOU BROUGHT ME HOME, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

HE PUSHED ME IN THE CHEST. I DIDN'T MOVE AWAY. HE FOLLOWED THROUGH WITH A PUNCH. I CAUGHT HIS HAND AND HIT HIM FIRST.

"IANTO, I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO…"

"SO AM I. SORRY I EVER FELL FOR YOUR BULLSHIT LIES." HE SNARLED. "I HATE YOU. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. ESPECIALLY YOUR BLOODY NAME."

"IANTO."

"I WISH I WAS DEAD! I WISH I WAS DEAD TO YOU! DEAD TO THE WORLD! DEAD WITHOUT YOU! I WISH _YOU_ WERE DEAD"…

 **Ianto Jones Is Back**

I woke with a start. Did Ianto really feel that way? He was back to his normal mind age in my nightmare.

I moved toward Ianto's still sleeping form. He was seventeen or so at the moment. Now I was dreading the next age changes.

I turned at a sudden sound behind me. It was Gwen and Rhys.

"Jack, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

I debated telling them about the nightmare, But decided against it. Why worry Gwen, or Rhys, for that matter. I knew they were both as worried as I was, about Ianto. Now, was not the time.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just need some of Ianto's coffee. Can't wait for him to hit twenty six." _Liar._

Gwen nodded towards the still sleeping Ianto. "Sleeping beauty still out for the count?"

"Mmm. Hasn't moved hardly an inch all night."

 _Only in my nightmare._

"Better try waking him soon then." Gwen said. "See if we can get him to eat and drink something."

"Good point. What exactly? Haven't been shopping."

She held up a brown paper bag. "I've got a couple of his favourite cakes and some strong coffee."

"Just what the doctor ordered." I remarked. "Ianto, you want something to eat?"

He began to stir. "What?"

"Ianto Jones, get yourself up out of that bed and eat something." This from Gwen.

He sat up, wiping at his eyes. "Not without my clothes, I'm not. I'm almost naked!"

"I've seen it all before, boyo."

"Not me you haven't." He remarked, innocently.

Gwen laughed. "And what makes you so special."

"Ask, Jack. He'll tell you. Won't you, Jack?" He winked at me, somewhat seductively.

I frowned. "How old are you Ianto?"

"You know perfectly well, Jack. You bought me those thong things for my twenty fifth birthday." He blushed, realizing what he had just blurted out.

I winked at him. "Welcome back. I better go get you some clothes to put on then. Sorry, no thong."

Ianto stretched and absently put a hand to his left upper chest. "What the..? Why do I have a scar? I don't remember having one there….. Jack?"

I returned with track suit bottoms and a sweat shirt. "What?"

Ianto pointed to the scar. Then he noticed the scab just to the side of his belly button and the needle marks on both his arms.

"What the bloody hell has been going on, here? Have you been doing those bloody tests on me?" Half smile, half frown.

Gwen looked at me.

"Jack?"

I handed him the clothes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He frowned, trying to remember. "Ianto?"

"I'm thinking. Give me a chance. Not being able…to breathe." He locked eyes with me, frowning. "You holding me in your arms as I… Fall." He closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, God! Oh, my, God! I died, didn't I?" Tears appeared in his eyes. "Oh, Jesus, Jack. What have you done? I'm dead like Owen! No, this can't be happening! Jesus!"

The first tear trickled down his cheek. It nearly ripped my heart out to see him in pain. Very gently, I took him in my arms, kissing the top of his head.

"You're not dead, Ianto."

"Yes, I am. I remember now. We were poisoned by the 456." He pulled away, felt for his heartbeat and found one. "Oh, my, Lord. I _am_ alive!" He went deathly pale. Pushing me away, he leaped out of bed and grabbing the clothes, disappeared into the small office attached to the Autopsy room. "You _bastard_!" He shouted. "Did you use a soddin' resurrection glove on me? I'll be dead again before I finish getting dressed. Or before lunch!"

"You were poisoned 8 months ago, Ianto. No glove." I stated.

He opened the door, now dressed. "8 months? 8 months! Please, tell me you're joking, Jack? I would be rotten by now. Worms and crawling things…" He squinted. "What did you do to me? WHAT DID YOU DO?" He ran his fingers through his hair, the way he did when he was nervous or unsure what to do or say next.

I had to turn away, images from the nightmare coming through.

"I put you in a life chamber."

"For 8 months?"

"No, 6."

"Why so long. You like dead people?"

"My vortex manipulator was blown up with me, remember? I needed it." I could see him starting to shake. Fear, anger, both.

"Gwen found it and gave it to me 6 months after the explosion."

Ianto started to pace.

"So how did you ..? What did you..?"

"I took you to another Planet. Do you wanna hear this right now?" I was concerned.

"No. But I _need_ to, don't I? Was I your pet experiment, Jack?"

 _Pet experiment_. "Close to the truth, Ianto."

He gave a nervous laugh. "It's not everyday that you find out you've been brought back from the dead." Ianto turned to Gwen and Rhys. "Now I know how Owen felt." Another nervous laugh. "We could sell tickets at the Millennium Stadium. Packed out, it would be." It was then he noticed Gwen's bump. "I remember now. You were giving yourself an ultrasound. Jack put his hand over yours. That's when we saw the bomb inside him."

Gwen nodded. "That's right."

"How are you, anyway?"

"I'm fine, Ianto. More to the point. How are you?"

Ianto looked from Gwen to me. "Not so good right now, but I suppose I should be grateful to be alive."

"Is there a 'but' in there somewhere?"

Ianto shook his head.

 _Liar._

"No." He looked at me again. "It's just freaking me out a little."

"You know you can talk to me anytime."

"But not right now, eh, Jack. It's too soon."

"Understandable."

"There are so many questions going round in my head, I can't think straight." He walked towards the Boardroom. "I think I'd just like to be alone right now. If that's okay, Jack? Somewhere quiet, yeah?"

I nodded. "Take all the time you need. You know I'll be right here."

Ianto forced a smile, and headed for the stairs leading to the Boardroom.

"Think he'll be alright on his own?" This from Rhys.

"I don't think we have a choice," answered, Gwen.

"Gwen's right, Rhys. Ianto will talk when he's ready. Can't blame him. It's not every day that you find you've been dead for 8 months. _I_ can't even top that. Can you imagine how he must be feel right now?"

They just stared blankly back at me.

 **Coming To Terms**

Ianto sat in the chair he always sat in at meetings called by, Jack.

Remember the kisses Jack used to place on his forehead, he closed his eyes, then opened them again. He shook off the memory. This was not the time. He was pissed at Jack after all.

The others knew about him and Jack. It was hard to keep their feelings for each other a secret. At first, all but Tosh were against it, but now, they accepted it.

Ianto needed familiar things around him, right now. Maybe the archives; he always felt at home there amongst the filing cabinets and Xerox machine. But not people. Not, Jack. Not yet. Maybe, not ever. He touched the scab over his heart and sighed heavily.

 _Dead for 6 months!_

He thought of his sister, her husband and their children. They thought he was dead. Thought they had cremated him. Probably visited his grave, or had his ashes in an urn on the mantelpiece. Oh, boy! Were they in for a shock. Albeit, a nice shock. They would be over the moon. So why wasn't he? He was alive and Captain Jack's blood was coursing through his veins. _The love of his life._ It was what he dreamed about most nights, as he lay beside his lover. To be with him forever. Now, he wasn't so sure. Why? Was he afraid to be immortal? Surely not. Afraid to spend it with Jack? Never! Just the thought sent shivers down his spine.

But right now he wasn't even sure if he could bare to look at his lover. But he would have to, eventually. If he wanted to know how Jack had got him breathing again. But for now, that could wait. _Would_ wait. He just wanted time and space…Alone. No ties. No questions. No Jack.

I left Gwen and Rhys in the Autopsy room office, while I went to the sleeping quarters where the lockers were. I jimmied Ianto's locker. There was a manila file and an MP3 Player on the top shelf. On a hanger was his dark blue suit, crisp white shirt and red silk tie. I loved him wearing theses. I always told him he looked good in a suit.

"Careful," he had said. "That's harassment, sir."

I took the file and MP3 Player and went back up into my office for privacy, closing the door. I opened the file. Pictures of me. My bio. Newspaper clippings. I put them aside. I picked up the MP3 Player. It had a white sticker on the back. It read:-

'Ianto's 'Jack Top 10+'

Track One; You Do Something To Me by Paul Weller

Track Two; Nothing Hurts Like Love by Daniel Beddingfield

Track Three; I Can Make You Feel Good by Shalimar

Track Four; Doin' It by Liberty X

Track Five; No Air by Jordon Sparks

Track Six; Wind Beneath My Wings by Lee Greenwood

Track Seven; Who Wants To Live Forever by Ten Tenors

Track Eight; The Show Must Go On by Queen

Track Nine; Unmistakeable by Backstreet Boys

Track Ten; If You're Not The One by Daniel Beddingfield

Track Ten+; Any Other Way by Backstreet Boys

I always knew he fancied the pants off me, but not this bad. God! Had I been _that_ blind? I opened the file again. There were some lines from some of the songs, with notes underneath each one.

YOU DO SOMETHING TO ME

SOMETHING DEEP INSIDE

I'M HANGING ON THE WIRE

FOR LOVE I'LL NEVER FIND

YOU DO SOMETHING WONDERFUL

AND CHASE IT ALL AWAY

MIXING MY EMOTIONS

AND THROWING THEM BACK AGAIN

Paul Weller

 _Hanging on Jack's every word is more like it. God! What a smile! What a voice! I could listen to it for the rest of my life._ DREAM ON IANTO _Soppy sod._

NOTHING HURTS LIKE LOVE

NOTHING BRINGS YOUR HEART SO MUCH PAIN

AND YOU'LL NEVER LEARN

TIL YOU GET BURNED

TIL YOUR BURNT BY THE FLAME

NOTHING HURTS SO BAD

NOTHING HURTS SO MUCH

NO NOTHING HURTS LIKE LOVE

Daniel Beddingfield

 _Fantastic lyrics. What can I say? It was written for me._ LOOSER!

I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD

LET ME LAY THIS GOOD LOVE ON YA

I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD

YOU CAN SAY, I REALLY WANT YA

Shalimar

 _I can make you feel_ MORE _than good, Jack!_

IF I SHOULD DIE BEFORE I WAKE

IT'S COS YOU TOOK YOUR LOVE AWAY

LOOSING YOU IS LIKE LIVING IN A WORLD

WITH NO AIR

GOT ME HERE IN THE WATER SO DEEP

TELL ME HOW YOU GONNA BE WITHOUT ME

IF YOU AIN'T HERE I JUST CAN'T BREATHE

NO AIR

Jordon Sparks feat Chris Brown

 _Great Duet._

YOU TOUCHED MY TEARS

WITH YOUR LIPS

TOUCHED MY WORLD

WITH YOUR FINGERTIPS

AND WE CAN LIVE FOREVER

AND WE CAN LOVE FOREVER

AND FOREVER IS OUR TODAY

The Ten Tenors

 _Jack will live forever. Not you, Ianto you poor love sick puppy. You are just one of many. Just a play thing. Just be happy for the 'now' and don't dream about what you_ can't _have!_

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

INSIDE MY HEART IS BREAKING

MY MAKE UP MAYBE FLAKING

BUT MY SMILE GOES ON AND ON

Queen

 _Got to keep up appearances, even if I feel like I'm not going to make it through another day, not telling Jack how I_ really _feel. Poor, Ianto_

THERE YOU GO YOU'RE CRASHING MY DREAMS AGAIN

JUST WHEN I'M TRYING TO GET OVER YOU

I TELL MY HEART BUT IT CAN'T CONPREHEND

A DAY WITHOUT YOU

I CAN'T IMAGIN IT ANY OTHER WAY

A WORLD WITHOUT YOU IS ONLY WASTED SPACE

YOUR GONE AND I'LL ALWAYS WONDER

WHY IT CAN'T BE ANY OTHER WAY

Backstreet boys

 _Couldn't choose between the two Backstreet songs so had to do a plus. I can't imagine_ NOT _dreaming about, Jack_ ….THE IMPOSSIBLE DREAM

I WISH YOU COULD BE THE ONE I LIE WITH

I WISH THAT YOU COULD BE THE ONE I DIE WITH

Daniel Beddingfield

 _Just a few lines from this says it all._

By the time I'd gone through the file, I had tears in my eyes. I _had_ treated Ianto like a play thing. Playing with his emotions. Made him think he was lucky for me to even notice him at all.

It was all a sham on my part. To cover up the fact that I was crazy about him. That I really _did_ want to be with him.

But all along, _I_ was the lucky one. Lucky that he felt the way he did about _me_. I just wouldn't let myself believe he _really_ loved me. After all, he was straight, and I thought he still held a grudge against me for killing Lisa. Jack Harkness, you stupid, closed minded bastard.

I openly flirted with him around strangers, without thinking how he felt about it. I knew he was on the shy side about our relationship [outside the office, that is] serious and conscientious. I was a stupid, blind son-of-a-bitch! _You deserve what you get Jack bloody Harkness!_

 **No More Pain**

Ianto crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head on them. He sighed. Silent tears rolled from his eyes. His world was falling apart, and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

Jack was probably being nice to him because he felt guilty.

Suddenly, being alive wasn't so important to Ianto. Death seemed an easy option. Final. No more pain. No more Jack.

A song went through his mind:-

OH, I'VE BEEN TRAVELLING ON THIS ROAD SO LONG

JUST TRYING TO FIND MY WAY BACK HOME

THE OLD ME IS DEAD AND GONE

DEAD AND GONE

 _Justin Timberlake featured on this track. Dead and Gone. Like me over 6 months ago. Poisoned._

Ianto remembered how his throat and lungs had felt as if they were on fire, restricting his breathing. Every breath was painful. The tightness in his chest. Not being able to get enough clean air, yet telling me he loved me. He'd managed that. Why hadn't I dittoed Ianto's confession of love? Did I and Ianto hadn't heard it? No, I just told him _'Don't'_

Then everything ceased to exist for him. As his life slipped away.

I put the file and MP3 Player back into Ianto's locker and made up my mind to talk to Ianto.

I went up to the Boardroom. I could see Ianto through the glass door, with his head resting on his arms. I opened the door slowly. "We need to talk." I told him.

"Not now, Jack. Please…just give me some time."

I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. "Yes, now."

Ianto lifted his head. His eyes were red. "Is this for my benefit, Jack or yours? They say confession is good for the soul, eh? But, you don't have one, do you." He laughed. "Maybe you do, but…this is for your benefit not mine."

 _Low blow, Ianto._

Yeah, he was right. I was thinking of myself. "An eternity is a long time for me. I wanted you in a least part of it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Yes, Jack. Why wouldn't you? The thought of losing the office 'shag' upset you, did it? Still, you can always find more. You usually do." He looked away. Man, woman…alien!"

I grabbed his arm, but he pulled away from me and stood. "I have never been with anyone else since you."

He shook his head. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You pompous shit! Did you stop to think for one second how _I_ would feel? No, you bet your sweet arse you didn't. It _hurts!"_

"Ianto…"

He turned his back on me, holding his arms out to the side, silencing me. "Enough! I don't want to hear about aliens saving my life. Of you saving my life. Just get out and leave me alone. _Get out_!"

"No." I stood my ground.

"Then I will." Ianto moved toward the door, but I blocked his way. "Move, Jack." His eyes looked black.

"No." I didn't move. Just stood there, staring him down.

Without warning, Ianto fell to his knees. "God! What do you want from me, Jack? I am _so_ tired."

I was beside him in a heartbeat. "I just want your love again."

Ianto turned is head to look at me. Pain clearly visible on his beautiful face. "I can't stand…this pain inside. It scares me, Jack, and I don't know…how to stop it. Why did you do it?"

'"I don't understand, Ianto. What kind of pain?"

"Deep inside. I can't feel it all the time, but I know it's there, Jack. I can't stand it." His eyes met mine " I feel…hollow inside."

' _That might be the remainder of the Graylon blood'_ I thought. "It'll pass, Ianto. You can't just give up."

"Easy for you to say. Have you ever felt hollow inside?"

"The day you died." I told him, "And every day after until you were alive again."

" _Alive!_ This feeling isn't living, Jack. How do you expect me to sleep at night? How will you sleep? You did this to me!"

"Would you rather I hadn't tried? Tell me the truth, Ianto."

He closed his eyes. "No," he whispered. "But why does it hurt so much?"

I didn't have the answer. I put a hand on his cheek. "Let it out, Ianto. Don't hold it all inside of you. I did what I did out of love for you, and I'd do it over for an eternity if it meant I got you back."

"Love? You love, me?"

"You can be so dense sometimes, even with that brilliant brain of yours. Yes, I love you, Ianto Jones." I helped him to stand. "You are the first I ever wanted to bring back. I love you more than anyone I have _ever_ loved!"

"Really. That's nice, that is." There was a hint of a smile.

"Let's get out of here, Ianto. Grab a coffee. Go bowling, dancing. Take in a movie. Anything…No offices, I promise."

"Can we maybe just stay here. Not in the boardroom, but in the Hub? Where we usually go to be alone?"

I smiled at him. "Sure." and held out my hand. He took it.

I lead him to the room behind my office. I could lock the rest of the world out. We could be alone. Work our way through this.

We made love like never before. Tender, less urgency, more loving. Getting our relationship back on track.

As we lay there in the aftermath of love making, Ianto asked, "How come you never seem to get any older, Jack. I'd love to know your secret."

"It's not that I don't get older, everyone does. It's just that I am a fixed point in time and space. I stay the same as I was when Rose brought me back to life."

"But how? It's like you never age a day!"

"I was killed by the Darleks in a time far from now and in a place youl could never imagine. Since then, I just couldn't die. I'm still waiting to find out what happened myself. I've got a lot more waiting to do before that day comes. Until the Doctor returns to Earth."

"Have you ever wished you were like us? Mortal, I mean. Sometimes you look so sad."

"Sometimes, but I can't have that, so I live with what I have. But when I think about it, being here, if I go back, I'd never have met the people I've met. Love the people I love."

There was a comfortable silence between us.

"If there is anything you need to do. Someone you need to see…"

"Too late, kiddo." I replied, kissing his lips. "My days of conquering hearts is over. It's just you and me."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"You betcha sweet ass I do."

We made love again and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next few days were like meeting each other and falling in love all over again. We spend hours just holding each other, in comfortable silence. We also went Ice Skating. Played Tennis. Danced the night way. Made out in the back seat at the movies. Ianto was a changed man. He was _mine_ again.

The Hub more or less ran itself, with the help of Gwen and Rhys.

Good old Rhys. He really came through for us, and it really changed my opinion of him. He was one of the good guys and I was glad he and Gwen were together.

When there was no Rift activity, the Hub was quiet.

Ianto and I were on a night out. We had just finished dinner and were walking back to the SUV, when this guy came up along side us. He had a knife.

"Give me your wallets, gents." He shook the knife at us.

Ianto's body stiffened.

"I don't think so, somehow. I think you better just leave us alone." I told him.

We started towards the car. I wasn't ready for what happened next. He was beside Ianto before I could react.

"And I don't think so, either, you pair of bleedin' fairies." He laughed.

"Jack?"

Without warning, the guy ran off and I looked at Ianto. His face held pain. He fell into my arms. I felt something hot and wet against my hands. Blood. Ianto's blood.

"Oh, God! Ianto!"

He'd been stabbed in the back. I picked him up and carried him to the SUV, placing him in the front passenger seat. Getting in beside him, I dove into my pocket, brought out my phone and rang Gwen.

"Hello, Jack. Bored are we? How's your date going?"

"Get the Autopsy room ready. Ianto's been stabbed. I'm bringing him in now." I kept my eyes on Ianto.

"Jack?"

"Now, Gwen!" I put the phone back onto my coat pocket, started the engine and drove off in the SUV towards the Hub. I turned to Ianto. He almost had a smile on his face.

"It doesn't hurt any more, Jack." Then he passed out.

"Ianto? Stay with me. Ianto! Stay with me!" I put my foot down and raced back to the Hub.

Gwen was waiting, had everything ready, as I carried Ianto in and placed him on the table. Gwen and Rhys took of his jacket and shirt, while I took off my greatcoat and rolled up my sleeves. Then we turned Ianto onto his side. He was bleeding badly. Yellow Red blood.

"I thought we got all of that blood out of him. Damn!"

"It's too deep, Jack. He needs to go to the hospital."

"And just how do we explain the colour of his blood? No, we need to treat him here, ourselves."

I tried to stop the blood flow, but it was as Gwen said. Deep.

We worked for almost an hour to stem the flow of blood and stitch and bandage the wound.

"I can't loose him again Gwen. Not again."

"He's a fighter, Jack." Gwen said.

I shook my head. "No, not any more. Not since…well. He's fighting demons inside. Maybe it's the yellow blood." I shrugged. "But, in the Boardroom after I told him about bringing him back, he looked suicidal. He's hurting inside, even when he's happy, he's sad…and I don't know what to do to help him."

"I've noticed a change in him, Jack. He does seem happier to me, and he should be. He has you."

"It's funny," I said. "But after he was stabbed, Ianto said he didn't hurt anymore. Maybe he knew he was going to die, and it would all be over, again."

"You think he was just going to lay down and die, don't you?"

"He wanted to, Gwen. With or without me. Maybe it is the other blood, holding him in the past. I thought, hoped he'd moved on. I was wrong."

Ianto coughed. There was blood coming from his mouth.

Lots of blood.

"Jack? I'm sorry. Can't…hold on…much longer."

"Don't you dare leave me, Ianto. Please, try, for me. Don't do this." I pleaded. "Stay with me, Ianto!"

Ianto opened his eyes for the last time.

"Sorry…Jack."

He died in my arms for the second time.

 **Immortal**

I wanted to send Gwen home while I tended to Ianto, but she wouldn't go.

"I'll help you, Jack. I loved him, too."

"Thanks," I whispered.

I couldn't bare to pull the stark white sheet over his face. It nearly killed me when Gwen unzipped the black body bag the first time he died. We just stood there looking at his pale face. So beautiful in life, but oh so tragic in death.

I didn't hide the tears, I turned to Gwen. She crumbled in my arms.

"Oh, Jack. I am going to miss him so much." Her tears flowed.

I kissed the top of her head. "I know."

"I better ring Rhys. He'll want to know."

I nodded, letting her go.

I was still standing by Ianto, holding his hand when Gwen came back. "He's coming straight over. Is that okay?"

I could only nod. Then I told her…"I broke into Ianto's locker. He has a file on me and songs, I guess for me, us. He was more complicated than I thought." I smiled, remembering. "When he first came to Torchwood Three from Torchwood One, I saw something in him"

Gwen smiled.

"No, not all sexual. Although he was hot as hell. But later. He had this inner light that shone when he smiled. And could he smile! It might not have seemed it, but he was special to me from that very first day. It was as if I'd been searching this whole Universe for him the passed 100 years or more." I turned to Gwen. "The songs he had for us, he wrote out some of the lyrics." I handed the file to her. "I went back and got it this morning to re-read. It had a special meaning to him. I kindda like the Backstreet one about _Any time Any place Any anywhere_ the last couple of lines go… _Would you be the one I had in mind? Unmistakeable_ …and he wasn't. I knew the moment I set eyes on him. He was the One. It just took me a while to believe it, that's all."

Just then Rhys entered the Autopsy Room.

Gwen ran to him

"I'm sorry, Jack," he said to me.

"Thanks, Rhys. I know you wanted him to pull through."

"Yeah, I really did." He smiled at Gwen. "We both did."

We all three stood there looking at Ianto, for what seemed like hours, before Gwen spoke.

"Why don't we all go up to the Boardroom and I'll make us a nice cup of coffee." She turned to me. "He'll be fine, Jack." She indicated to Ianto. "We…you can take care of him later."

I sighed, not really wanting to leave him, but I was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. Coffee sounded good right now. A caffeine hit. As soon as I'd finished the coffee, I'd come back down to wash Ianto and prepare him for the Vault.

Twenty minutes later, I went back to the Autopsy Bay. Ianto was gone.

"Gwen! Rhys! Get down here, now!" I was fuming. How _dare_ they! I heard them run from the Boardroom, down the stairs to where I was.

"Jack, what is it?" Then she saw the empty table.

No Ianto.

"I can do this on my own. Where's Ianto?"

"You didn't move him?" This from Gwen.

"No! You?"

"No."

"Then _where_ is he?"

We heard footfalls from the direction of the locker room.

"What's all the shouting about? And who's been goin' through my locker, then?" Ianto appeared immaculately dressed in a dark blue pinstriped suit, crisp white shirt and red silk tie. I'd last seen them in his locker a few days before.

"Oh. My. God! Ianto!" this from Gwen

"Yes, it's me. In the flesh." He gave us a twirl. "You all look as if you've seen a ghost." He laughed.

"You were stabbed, Ianto."

"Yes," he patted himself down, "But it was just a scratch, wasn't it, Jack. Nothing to worry about." he turned to me, then frowned. "Jack?"

"Sorry, Ianto. No. You…it was serious." I shook my head.

"Oh, no, Jack! I didn't die again, did I?" He felt for a pulse. "I don't feel dead. Ha! You're havin' me on, right? This is a joke, yeah?"

I shook my head again.

"This is getting boring, Jack." He smiled.

"Ianto, you came back just like, Jack." Rhys explained.

"Yeah," said Ianto. "So? I have got his blood in me, after all."

"Yeah, hello?" Rhys said, realising what Ianto said.

"He has Jack's blood in him?" He looked to Gwen.

"Well, mostly."

I punched the air. "Yes! That's it. _My_ blood! We should have used that on Tyron Six. It was staring us in the face all along." I sighed with relief. "You maybe immortal, my sweet."

"No, really? Fancy that now."

"You wanna test my theory, Ianto?" I asked, a twinkle in my eye.

"No, I _do not_ , thank you very much, _Mr_ Harkness. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not. Twice is enough, thanks you very much. I don't want to make a habit of it. Unlike someone I know." He smiled _that_ smile.

"That's Captain Harkness, if you don't mind."

We all laughed.

"And what is with this 'mostly', anyway?" asked Ianto, looking at Gwen.

But that is another story.

Literally.

 **Part Two - The Return**

My name is Captain Jack Harkness. I am the leader of Torchwood Three in Cardiff. We defend Earth from would-be alien invaders. We analyse their weapons and adapt them for use by us, against future alien attacks. My Quest was complete. Ianto, was back and life went on. But there was more in store for both of us.

 **The Explanation**

Ianto was quite pissed at me breaking into his locker

 _'If only he knew I'd shown Gwen, he'd throw a hissy fit.'_

I think it was more embarrassment, that I'd found the file, and especially the MP3 Player - Ianto's Jack Top 10+ - cute. But secretly, I loved it. Why wouldn't I? He was the love of my life, and _I_ made him feel like that.

It took him about 2 days to get over pouting and giving me sly looks, but it was worth it. The kid could pout for Wales.

Explaining about the 'mostly my blood' was a little more detailed, and would need more explaining. That was my job.

On a quiet day, I took Ianto into the Boardroom and started to tell him everything that had happened after the 456 were banished back to wherever the hell they came from. Hopefully, please God, never to darken our Planet again.

"I took your body from the funeral home, and replaced it with a tramp's I'd found a few days earlier." I twist in my chair to face Ianto

"Did you go out looking for a body, or did you just 'come across it'?" he asked, emphasising the fact with his hands.

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was in an alleyway, already dead, I might add. Would have been up in a paupers grave somewhere anyway, unmarked probably." I moved position in my chair, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I couldn't let them burn you, even if I couldn't bring you back." My eyes sought Ianto's.

"Would you have still put me in the life chamber?"

"Yes." I nodded.

Ianto turned to stare at his hands in front of him. "Would I still be in it now, if it hadn't have worked?"

"Yes." No hesitation on my part.

Ianto turned to look at me. "You'd have kept me forever, Jack?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'd still be searching for a way to bring you back, Ianto. Even though I was told there'd be no second chance." I lowered my gaze. "I didn't want to spend an eternity alone."

Ianto let out a long breath. "Phew, Jack. That's a bit spooky." He got out of the chair and went over to the coffee machine. "You want one?"

I nodded. "It would have been worth it."

"You think?"

"I would have done anything, Ianto."

"Yes, Jack. I believe you would have." He handed me a steaming mug of coffee. "Okay, what happened after you 'replaced me' at the funeral home?"

"I didn't stay at the church for the funeral…I couldn't face it."

"You weren't there? You didn't stay at my funeral? Why?"

"No. I'm sorry. I just…I had to get you away from there…safe."

"I was dead, Jack! You didn't want to be at my funeral!"

"It was too painful."

"Too painful?"

"Yes! You were dead. I came back, and you weren't there! I was alone!" I sighed. "You were dead."

Ianto nodded, understanding.

"I took you to a remote barn in Yorkshire that I'd been restoring." I explained. "I'd been doing it up for over 20 years."

"You never said..."

"It was my 'place'. Somewhere to get away from it all, from time to time." I shrugged.

"Did you go there often?"

I smiled. _The kids digging._

"A few times. Mostly before you joined. The Hub gets a bit claustrophobic after a while, even for me." I forced a smile

"Go on."

"We were there for 6 months. I was trying to figure out a way to re-build or get another vortex manipulator. The other one was blown up with me and the Hub."

"I'd forgotten about that. How did it feel, when you were...I don't know...re-growing, whatever? Did you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Shit!"

"It was pretty weird, really." I laughed nervously. "Especially that first breath. It's like waking from a dream where your suddenly find you can't breath." I shook my head. "But, I've gotten used to it."

"How do you stand it, Jack? Going all through the pain of dying, and coming back again. Knowing that it will keep happening?"

I put my hand over his. "There's nothing I can do about it, Ianto. I don't know why I can't die. Maybe one day I will." I changed the subject. "Anyway, we were taking about you."

"Yes, we were, and now I might not be able to die either."

"I contacted Gwen and she and Rhys came to meet me. They'd been to the wreckage at the Hub and found the vortex manipulator. I knew then what I had to do."

"Did Gwen know anything about it? About me, I mean?"

I shook my head. "No, no one knew."

"So she thought I was dead and in a vase on my sister's mantelpiece?"

"Yeah." I winced. "Sorry."

Ianto smiled and shrugged his understanding. "Go on."

"I knew from a 'friend' there was a cruiser passing Earth, so I beamed myself aboard and told the Captain about you. I gave him the co-ordinance of the barn, and we transported you aboard, too."

"Where was he from?"

"Milania. Nice planet. Lots of rocks. Valuable rocks, I might add. But I'll tell you about that, later." I drank my coffee. "Mmm. Great coffee."

"Thank you," he bowed his head slightly. "I aim to please, sir." He smiled.

"Yes, you do." I winked at him.

"So, what happened after you and this Captain got us to Milania?"

"He took me to their knowledge room - like a huge library - I read through tonnes of papers and books. Couldn't find much. While I'd been doing that, Frilazya, the Captain, was finding out about some hermit on Tyron Six. She, apparently did experiments on her pets." I looked at Ianto. He frowned. "Don't knock it. It worked."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, after a few days, Frilazya gave me a rock to put inside the life chamber and I beamed us over to Tyron Six."

"There's that rock again."

"Everything comes to those who wait, Ianto."

He tutted.

"We were met by, Yarniko and Palro. You were placed on a table made of pure gold, with a bright light above it. The next day, we were on our way to the hermit." I stopped and watched his face. See if he was taking it all in. Then I continued. "The rock," I raised my eyebrows for effect. "was quite valuable, it turns out. I used it in payment."

"For me, you mean?"

"Exactly. The Milanians and Tyronians used to be bitter enemies, until they both discovered the true value of these oval rocks. Useless to Milania. Valuable to Tyron Six."

"I was quite cheap then," quipped, Ianto. "My life only cost one rock."

I looked beyond him. "Not quite," I said, almost under my breath.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean it like that." He stood.

"It's okay." I stood. "I know what you mean." I drew him into a hug, kissing him on the temple. "Let's take five and maybe go for a walk. Gwen says it's nice outside." I let him go.

"I'd like that."

We moved toward the Boardroom door.

"Thanks, Jack."

"What for?"

"Well…I haven't thanks you properly yet. For everything," he spread his hands. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have died. Twice."

"I had a hand in what the 456 wanted. Don't forget that." I confessed. "But back then, we didn't think they would ever return."

"You didn't know they would come back again though." He frowned. "Did you?"

"No, I didn't. As I just said, we thought that was it. They got what they came for."

We walked to the stairs leading up the main room in the Hub and then through the gate and cog door leading up to the Tourist Information Office, where the back door was, that masked the Hubs true identity and kept Torchwood Headquarters a secret. I let Ianto leave first, looking back at the room as he left. It looked like what is was meant to - good job, I thought.

We took a walk to our local pub, The Terra Nova, stopping in for a Ploughman's Lunch. I had mineral water and Ianto had half of larger. We ate in silence, then I said, "You didn't sleep too well last night. Anything wrong?"

"No, I just wasn't all that tired, I guess." he eyed me. "Maybe it's catching. You don't sleep much, either."

"But, there again, I never have."

"Not even before you became immortal, you mean?"

"Yep. Haven't slept well since I lost my brother." I held up my empty glass. "You want another?"

He smiled. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Jack Harkness? I'm not a cheap date you know."

"Tell me about it. I go to the ends of the Earth to please you." I laughed.

"I'm worth it, Jack."

"Yes, you are." In shook my glass at him. "Well?"

"Arhh, no, thank you." Ianto shook his head. "Tell me more about Tyron Six."

"What, here?" I asked.

"We can walk. Go back to the Hub. Go to my place." Ianto shrugged. "Or did Rhiannon sell my flat?" He sighed. "There is so much I don't know."

I put may glass down and, pushing back my chair, stood up. "I bought it from her. It's as you left it."

"Maybe another day. Back to the Hub, I think."

"Lead on, Ianto."

He walked in front of me, out of the door and towards the Bay Side area. Outside, the sun was well up in the sky. Almost cloudless. One of Cardiff's better days. We walked until we arrived at the area where the 'invisible lift' to the Hub was. Positioning ourselves in the middle of it, it slowly lowered us into the depths of the Hub. Once inside, we headed for my office, or the room behind my office. It had become a retreat for us when we wanted to be alone. The others knew where we were and what we were doing, but we didn't care. We loved each other and that was all that mattered.

Ianto sat in a well stuffed chair and I sat on the sofa. _'No loving after lunch'_ I thought. Oh well. Maybe later.

"What happened on Tyron Six, Jack?"

I settled myself into a comfortable position, and continue with the story. "We travelled for almost 4 days, until we came to a clearing. At any other time, it would have been beautiful, Ianto. Yarniko called to the inhabitant of the house. It was this dark shadow of a woman call, Slodrin. When she saw the rock, she allowed us inside." I fidgeted, slightly. "She told us everything that she was going to do. In fact, she started straight away. Mixing potions, then cutting three Graylons for their blood." I coughed, trying to gage Ianto's take on all I was telling him. "Then, she mixed the blood and potions together and put the jug over a flame, heating it until it began to smoke. She took it off the flame and put it to one side to cool." I stood up. "I need coffee. You want some? I'll make it."

Ianto shook his head. "Are you stalling, Jack?"

"Don't be too eager to hear it all in one sitting, Ianto. There's a lot to get through."

Ianto stood up and walked over to me. He took one of my hands in both of his. "It's okay, Jack. I just want to hear it, that's all. I won't throw a paddy or pout for the next six months, I promise."

I loved that pout. I had to smile. "Okay, but we stop after the part where the Graylon starts walking. Okay?" I said.

 _Starts walking?_ he mouthed. He smiled, leading me back to the sofa, sitting next to me. "Okay. Then we can get down to what we do best."

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful." I continued the story. "I fell asleep just after that and woke up to something screeching. I went to the next room and the dead Graylon was moving, trying to stand up. He managed to get moving, but kept collapsing. They had taken blood from you while I was asleep. Somewhere, something deep down inside me was relieved about it. The next thing to do was get blood from the once dead Graylon the next morning, and put it into you." I stopped. "Okay. That's it for the first instalment."

Ianto's eyes were wide. "It's like something from a sci-fi movie. We could right a book!"

I frowned at that last remark. "Tell me about it." I turned to eye this handsome young man beside me. "Okay. You wanna fool around for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I leaned towards Ianto, cupping his face with my hands, kissing those lips. I loved this man with all my heart. He was now, or I thought, immortal, like me. My blood was in his veins. I'd asked him if he wanted to test my theory of immortality. He'd declined. Couldn't blame him, really. Dying was painful, even when you were immortal. I knew well, first hand. Ianto eyed me as I moved my lips over his face to his forehead. I started to undo his tie. He helped me by taking off his jacket. His crisp, white shirt was almost blindingly clean. Ianto started to pull my braces off my shoulders, followed by my shirt.

"Hey," I swotted his hands away. "Buttons! This is a new shirt!"

He tutted. "I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you ten new ones" he continued ripping my shirt open.

We fell naked together on the sofa. mouths hungrily seeking out bare skin. He took my breath away. We made love, leaving us both sated and with a deep feeling of completion. We fell asleep. Thank goodness for privacy.

We woke up about an hour later, dressed and went into the main area of the Hub. Gwen was there, sitting at a computer. She smiled when she saw us. There was no uncomfortable silence. She knew that Ianto and I made out. They all knew from the start that I was gay. Ianto, however, had once had a girlfriend, Lisa, who he had loved. She had died, a Cyberwoman. _'The atrocities that happened at Torchwood One at Canary Wharf'_ Which she and Ianto had both been a part of. He had burns on his left arm, where he'd pulled from the burning building. He had hidden her, unbeknown to us, in the bowels of the Hub, visiting her. Keeping my attention on him, to cover what he was up to with her. She killed two people and had attacked Gwen, before we killed her.

He told me, after he came back from suspension, that when he was with her, he felt like he was betraying me, and vice versa. But he had fallen for me, and me him. Somehow, it worked.

"You two been here long then?" Gwen asked, knowing the answer.

Ianto blushed.

"A couple of hours." I said. I moved over to stand beside her. "Anything happening?"

"No," she sighed. "All quiet. Rhys is watching the baby."

"That's what I like to hear." I said.

Gwen turned to look at Ianto. "What have you two been up to, then?"

 _Wouldn't you like to know?_

Ianto looked to me. "Jack's been telling me about my re-birth. Well, up to a point, that is."

Gwen frowned.

"I wanted to tell him gradually. Better that way." I said. "For us both." I added.

Gwen nodded. "I expect it is." she eyed Ianto. "Are you okay with it?"

He looked at me and shrugged. "It happened. I need to know. Jack said he'd tell me everything. I'll just get it in stages, is all. I'm okay with that." He nodded.

 _That's my boy_

"We went out for lunch. Then came back here." I told her.

"Got anything planned for tomorrow night?" she asked. "Only Rhys wants to have a barby in the front court yard. Wanna come?"

I looked at Ianto, he gave me that _'it's up to you'_ look. "We'd love to." I told her.

"Great. About 7.30pm. then?"

"Fine. What about bringing something?" asked Ianto.

"A bottle of wine, maybe."

"Great. How's Rhys with all this, by the way?" I asked.

"Fine. Quite chipper actually. Had a bit of a problem, what with Ianto coming back to life. Twice, but otherwise, okay. He sends his regards." She told us. "I think he kind of wishes he was immortal."

Ianto feigned jealousy. "You tell him he can get his own bloody immortal. Jack's mine!" Then he smiled. "Suppose I could always loan him out though and make a few quid on the side." He watched the look on his lover's face. "Don't sulk."

I threw a cushion at Ianto. "Why you...Get outta here and make me a coffee, wench."

Ianto rounded the corner to where the coffee machine was. I tried to slap his butt on the way passed me, but missed., much to his delight. "Yes, master." He called back.

The rest of the day passed without incident. I sent Gwen home early. Ianto and I just sat around talking.

That night after we had made love, Ianto curled in my arms. "Can we talk about Tyron Six now?"

"Bedtime story, eh? Okay, but I decide when you've heard enough."

"Definitely." he said.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. The next morning, the Graylon was still alive. Slodrin took blood from it and then handed me a hollow needle which I had to put directly into your heart." I touched Ianto's chest. "It went in here." I taped lightly. "I was scared to death, but it had to be me." I shivered. "Then the blood was poured into the other end into your heart. It went on for almost 30 minutes, slowly dripping through. Then you started to warm up. I couldn't believe what I saw next." I smiled. "Your heart began to beat again. You were alive!" I stopped.

"Jack?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm okay. It's just..."

Ianto reached up and pulled my head down to kiss me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you to tell me," he whispered. "It must be painful for you, too."

"You're not pushing me at all. I'd tell it a million times to keep you with me."

Ianto closed his eyes. "I know you would, Jack, and I love you for it."

"I love you, too, Ianto."

We kissed.

"Okay. Story time. We took you out of the life chamber. You were breathing, so didn't need it. When you came round, you didn't know me, and your eyes were full of fear. Palro said you were fighting a battle, inside, with Death. You had to win, 'cos there were no second chances. You were like that for most of the night. In the morning, you looked calm, at peace. It was time to leave for Earth. Yarniko arranged for us to be taken to Milania. I thanked Frilazya for the rock. He explained about it's value. Then he flew us back to the barn." I took a deep breath. Now to the hard parts. "You have to understand, that it was your brain that had to be taught, you were still as you are today, grown."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

I continued. "It was just over a week before you first came round. I was out, buying a car for us to get around in. When I came back, you were sitting on the edge of the bed. I don't know how long for. When I touched you, you flinched."

Ianto mouthed the word, _'Sorry._ '

I smiled. "When I touched you again, you were okay. When I stood up, so did you. When I sat down, so did you. Okay, I thought, let's try something else. I stood up, so did you, I took your hands and started to walk with you. A few minutes later, you collapsed on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. But I was happy. Walking and roughly a year old. It was a start."

Ianto looked sad. "I must have been really tough on you, Jack."

I kissed the top of his head. "All worth it." I turned to look at the clock. The green display showed 1.15am. "Okay, time for some sleep."

"Arhh, Jack."

"Sleep. Now!"

He stretched out, turned onto his side and let me wrap my arms around him. He loved sleeping like that. Spooning.

We both awoke at roughly the same time in the morning, 5.30am in fact. Ianto made us coffee and I just mooched around. The Hub was quiet, except for the computers and lights humming and occasional Weevil screeching. It meant she was hungry.

Ianto went down to the cells to feed Janet. Job done, he returned to the bunker.

"Can we have a little more of the 'resurrection' story, please, Jack?"

I eyed him. "Before breakfast?"

"Yep. We can go out around 8am. It's still quiet then. Maybe have a bacon butty."

I resigned myself to the fact that Ianto wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Okay." We settled down on the bed, Ianto in my arms, his back to me. "You fell asleep on the floor and I carried you back to the bed. 11 hours later, you woke up. You seemed more alert, less afraid. That put my mind at easy." I confessed. "You needed the bathroom. I thought I ought to take you there." I shrugged. "You had other ideas. You went in and shut the door on me. I thought 'Okay, terrible 2's already'.

Ianto laughed. "Poor, Jack."

"When you'd finished, you went into the kitchen and started opening all the drawers and cupboards. I figured you were hungry, asked what you wanted. You pointed to the cornflakes."

"Mmm. I love 'em." Smiled Ianto.

"Yeah, two bowls worth. Then you said you were thirsty. I gave you a bottle of water. You drank that and asked for more. Asked. You were 3 by this time." I grinned from ear to ear. "You were sooo cute!" I tickled him.

"Jack!"

"Then you got undressed and snuggled down into bed again."

"Tired all the time, was I?"

I nodded. "Yep. Appears so. I fell asleep beside you and was woken up when you started to cry. You had a stomach ache. It went on so long, that I finally gave in and phoned Gwen. I told her she had to trust me. Don't ask questions, I said. I'd tell her everything when she got here. I needed medicine for you. She brought it."

"How did she react when she saw me?" He turned in my arms.

"She wasn't best pleased. That I'd kept everything from her for one. You know how Gwen is. But she helped me with you. By this time you were about 4 or 5. Anyway, you started to throw up, we were getting worried. Gwen said that when she and Rhys rummaged through the rubble of the Hub, they also found the Autopsy Room, and that we should take you there and run full tests. I agreed and we were there within the hour."

"You fast worker." Ianto nudged me in the ribs.

"Settled down." I held Ianto's arms against his sides. "Or I'll have to use brut force."

Ianto tutted. "Again?"

We laughed for a few minutes, kissed and then I carried on with the story. "Gwen rang Rhys from the Hub and he came to help. He was a bit freaked at first, but Gwen got him working and he just kindda fitted in." I sighed. "He ran the test on your blood that came back yellow."

Ianto shivered. "I think that's enough for now, Jack. Let's shower and go get some coffee and something to eat, before I loose my appetite altogether." He rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Yellow blood." he said under his breath. "God forbid!"

We showered, dressed and went topside. The French cafe down the road served a great bacon sandwich and the coffee, although not a patch on Ianto's, was drinkable. The sun was just starting to come up as we sat there, in silence. It was a comfortable silence. One that we shared quite often. We were comfortable in each other's company. We didn't always need words, or sex, to express ourselves. Making love was just a bonus. Loving him for him, was the key.

After we'd finished our coffee, we went back to the Hub. Gwen would be in soon. Rhys might be with her. He'd become a constant visitor after everything that happened.

The Hub had been re-built under a cloak of scaffolding and sheeting. The Water Tower was back, as good as new. I'd got a few friendly aliens to help. The Tourist Information Centre would be up and running in a few weeks. We'd lost quite a bit of our equipment, but it was being replaced gradually. Me being a multi millionaire went a long way to making that happen.

 _And Owen thought I never put my hand in my pocket_

Gwen was at one of the work stations watching the screen, as we entered.

"Mornin'," she said.

"Good morning Gwen Cooper. How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Very posh. I'm well, thank you. Did you go anywhere last night?"

I shook my head. "No, we stayed here, talking."

"Where are you up to now then? With telling him, I mean."

"Finding my yellow blood!" said Ianto. "Yuck!"

"Oh, yes, I remember it. Rhys felt quite bad about that." Her mood changed. "I remember saying that it was Jack's fault that you died in the first place. But it wasn't. We all know that." She smiled at me.

"Of course not. I wanted to go with him. It was the poison. He died too," said Ianto.

Gwen added. "The next time you woke up, you were 12. You said your mom was going to get you the Starship Enterprise for your birthday."

Ianto smiled, remembering. "And she did, too. I played with it every chance I got. So did Rhiannon, now I think about it." He smiled, turning to me. "When did I get your blood, Jack?"

"When we saw that your blood was mostly yellow. It's the only thing I could think of to do. We couldn't very well take you to a hospital. I just wanted to save you."

Ianto kissed my cheek. "My hero." He didn't mean it sarcastically, either.

Just then, the screen flashed and a view of the cells came up. The Weevil was getting restless.

"She should be fine. I already fed her," said Ianto, frowning at the screen.

Gwen pointed. "There's still food on the floor. It can't be that." She turned to look at me. "Jack?"

"I'll go down and see what's wrong. No other activity, is there?"

Ianto and Gwen checked the screens.

"I can't see anything, Jack." Gwen told me.

"Me either." Ianto.

I shrugged. "I better go check then."

"Take a stun gun." Ianto's face was serious. "Just in case."

"You guys worry too much." I took the stun gun and made my way to the cells, three floors below. I knew that Ianto and Gwen were watching me on the screen, as I approached the cells. "Seems quiet enough. Any activity down here apart from the Weevil and me?"

"No, Jack," said Ianto. "But be careful, please."

As I approached the cell, I noticed that Janet was holding her hand against her mouth. The food Ianto put in, was still there. Mostly uneaten. Curious, as all Weevil liked their 'food'. As Janet took her hand away, I noticed the swelling. "Ianto?"

"Here, Jack."

"I need some antibiotics. Janet has an abscess in her mouth, so can't eat. Bring down a syringe with 75cc in it, please."

"Be right there, Jack."

I looked back into the cell. "We'll soon have you right as rain." I wondered if she understood. I know she enjoyed Ianto singing to her as he fed her.

I turned, hearing footsteps. Ianto, with the syringe. He handed it to me. I opened the cell, while Ianto had the stun gun and took careful aim, throwing the syringe into the Weevil's stomach. Instinctively, it thumped the syringe, pushing home the antibiotics.

"Done!" I exclaimed. "Let's go back up with Gwen." I took Ianto's hand in mine, leading him.

It took no time at all to get back to the main Hob.

"Good job, Jack." Gwen smiled her approval.

I looked at the screen, the Weevil looked better already. "Must have kicked in. The pain's gone. Janet's eating already." I said.

"Janet? What happened to Barbara?" Asked Ianto.

"Janet. I like it." said Gwen

I shrugged. "Yeah, I decided, it's a better name for her."

For the next few hours, we busied ourselves with paperwork, filing and archiving. Boring, I know, but it had to be done. By mid-day, we were all ready to drop from repetitive job syndrome.

"Okay, people." I clapped my hands, getting their attention. "It must be lunch, surely?"

Ianto yawned. "It must be something, Jack. I'm getting 'I've done this before' syndrome." He laughed.

"I can second _and_ third that," said Gwen. "The screen keeps going fuzzy. I'll need glasses, and Rhys won't love me anymore."

I smiled. "I don't believe that for one minute."

"Shall I order a pizza?" This from Ianto.

"Good idea." I said. "And a nice pot of steaming coffee, is just what the doctor ordered."

"That's right, actually." Ianto had his 'true fact' face on. "They say if you drink up to two cups of coffee a day, it can delay Alzheimer's disease." He puffed with pride.

"Better make it large mugs, then. Don't want you forgetting me, do I?" I said.

"Oi! As if," he said, a glint in his eye.

Ianto ordered pizza and then busied himself making coffee. I thought back to when he first joined us. Clearing up after us and making coffee was his main job. Glorified cleaner. What _was_ I thinking? He had a sharper brain than most. He knew shorthand. Was a wiz with computers, and had a photographic memory to boot. And I had him cleaning up after us. Insane, Jack!

The pizza arrived up top, so Gwen went up to collect and pay for it. The coffee pot and cups were already set out on the table as she entered the Boardroom.

"Oh, that's what I like to see, efficiency." Gwen put the pizza box down. "I'll get plates."

We ate in comparative silence. The Hub was really quite since sorting the Weevil out.

"So, Gwen, you and Rhys ready for the bar-b-q tonight?"

Gwen raised her eyes to the heavens. "Rhys is always ready. He loves cooking."

Ianto gave me a _'so am I'_ look. I almost choked on my pizza. He laughed, of course. _Brat_

"You alright, Jack?" He asked.

 _' As if you didn't know'_ , I thought. "Fine. Went down the wrong way."

"So," began Ianto. "can we have more of the story, now?"

I drank some coffee, remembering where I was up to. "Okay. After the transfusion, your stats improved. Rhys thought you might have been a zombie." I chuckled, remembering the look on Rhys' face when he said it. "He had a hard time getting his head round us. Kissing, that is. He saw us at the wedding."

Ianto looked to Gwen. "He's fine now, Ianto. He understands." she explained.

He forced a smile. "Not at the top of my list, but I'm glad to hear it."

"I told him that it was different with you. You weren't a notch on my headboard. He accepted that. He thought I was taking advantage of you, as you looked uncomfortable when I first kissed you at the reception."

"That was because there were others around who I didn't know. I liked the kissing." He winked.

I continued. "Yeah, well, you came round again. Nearly 17 now. Wanted larger, got coke."

"Spoil sport." Pout.

 _Mmm, yes I was_

I was going to leave out my nightmare, it wouldn't do any good bringing that up again...for either of us.

"You fell asleep again, and when you woke up, you were your normal age. Told Gwen and Rhys about the thongs I got you for your 25th birthday."

Ianto blushed. "Yes, I remember that."

Gwen smiled. "Arhh, sweet."

"I got you some clothes to put on. The rest you know."

"Wow! That _is_ a story." Ianto blew out a breath. "Has all that yellow blood gone yet, do you think?"

"It will, little by little. My blood will be taking over." I smiled. "My immortal Welshman."

"We don't know that, Jack."

"You came back after you were stabbed, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but...I don't want to test your theory."

"But nothing. That wound was deep. You'd lost a lot of blood. You were coughing up blood."

Ianto held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, so I might be immortal. But, for the third time, I don't want to find out, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

We finished the pizza and coffee.

"You may as well get off home, Gwen. Get ready for tonight. We'll be there around 7.30pm, if that's okay?" I said.

"Fine by me, Jack. Rhys is looking forward to seeing you both again."

"I'll sort the wine." Added Ianto.

"See you later then," she said, heading for the stairs.

"Bye, Gwen."

The gate and cog door opened and then shut after Gwen left.

I turned to Ianto. "What are you gonna wear tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Jeans, tee shirt, trainers."

"Mmm. I can visualize it already."

"Huh. You? And, Jack, not the greatcoat, eh."

"Okay. Cords, shirt, boots. Okay with you?"

"Indubitably, good sir." He frowned. "You have cords?"

"Yep. In my bunker…somewhere. I'll have to find them."

Ianto and I found my cords in the bottom of the cabinet in my office along with my 'still in their wrapper' new shirts. I buy in bulk.

Clearing up the Boardroom afterwards, Ianto tidied the kitchen and then we sat on the sofa in the office behind the bunker and just chatted. About everything, really. But not his re-birth. I was done telling him about that.

The bar-b-q was well underway by the time Ianto and I arrived at 7.40pm. Ianto gave the two bottles of wine - one red one white - to Gwen while I spoke with Rhys.

"So, I hear you like to cook."

"Nothing wrong with that now, is there?" He was defensive.

"No, no. I applaud you. I'm rubbish. Ianto cooks when we're at his place." I looked to Ianto, he was deep in conversation with Gwen.

"He's lookin' well, Jack." Rhys pointed a fork at Ianto.

"Yeah. Never guess, would you?"

"No. Jealous, I am."

We both laughed.

Gwen and Ianto joined us. The rest of the evening was spent in great company with good conversation. We left about 1.25am. and went back to Ianto's flat.

"God, I'm bushed," said Ianto, taking off his trainers.

I could see a 'but' coming.

"But..." he started. "I'd like to ask you something. Promise you won't blow a fuse."

 _'Blow a fuss'_ I mouthed.

He continued. "You know how you get." Ianto came to stand in front of me. "Just hear me out, okay?"

He was about a quarter of an inch shorter than me, but the right height to rest his head on my shoulder.

"I want to go to Milania." He kept eye contact.

"Are you out of your mind?"

He rolled his eyes.

You're serious?" I said.

"Yes."

"What brought this on? Me telling you all about what happened?"

He shrugged and looked at his feet. "In a way, yes. It's just...I want to be a bigger part of your life, Jack. Want to see more. See some of what you've seen. Is that wrong?"

I pulled him into a hug. "No, it isn't wrong. It's possible that you can do a lot of the things I can do now. But it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Then say yes, Jack. Please."

I held Ianto at arms length. "Let me think about it, okay?"

Ianto turned, walking toward the bedroom. "My mind's made up, Jack."

Yeah, I bet it is, too.

Sleep didn't come easily that night, for either of us. But we didn't speak about it. We just laid there in each other's arms. Thinking of what might be up ahead. Me with dread. Ianto full of excitement.

 **THE REUNION**

Once Ianto made his mind up, there was no changing it. He was determined to go to Milania, with or without me.

Before I left, I'd told Frilazya and Yarniko that I would bring him back for a visit some day. But not this soon. But was I serious, or making polite conversation? Seems Ianto had answered that question for me.

It was going to be a wild ride, with the new immortal Ianto with me in outer space.

After a few days of convincing me that it was a good thing to do, I spent almost two weeks, sorting through maps and space co-ordinance. Tracking space craft. Looking for Frilazya. I sent him a message. He was out there somewhere. I knew he was a frequent flyer in outer space above Earth. Travelling, trading, exploring.

Two months after Ianto had first mentioned going to Milania and Tyron Six, Frilazya sent a message through, that only I could read. I was excited for Ianto.

"Yes!" I punched the air. I was just as excited as Ianto by now. "At last!"

Ianto was down in the archives, sorting through old documents. Filing them under new names, making folders. Computerizing them. He was good at his job. I raced down to see him. As I entered the room, I smiled broadly.

"What is it, Jack? I'm busy. No mucking around now." He didn't look at me.

"As if I would." I smiled, then added, "I found it," was all I said.

"Found what, Jack?"

"Frilazya's ship."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "Are you serious, Jack? Don't make fun of me, please."

I crossed my heart. "I found him."

I wasn't expecting what happened next. Ianto turned his back on me. His shoulders began to shake. Was he crying? I moved behind him, turning him to face me.

"Hey." I wiped tears from his cheeks. "It's okay."

Ianto lifted his head to look at me. "I really want this, Jack."

"I know you do, Ianto."

I put my arm around his shoulders and led him back up to my office. I made us coffee. Not as good as his, but he needed _'looking after'_ right now. Plus it was hot and just drinkable.

Ianto sat with his legs underneath him, in the big armchair. I sat on the arm and offered him the coffee. He took it, without a word.

"Ianto? We need to talk."

Silence.

"Ianto?"

He was in a world of his own right now. I was excluded.

"Ianto." I knelt beside him, taking the cup from his trembling hands. "We need to talk. Discuss things. Make plans."

When Ianto spoke, his voice trembled. "I'm scared, Jack."

I squeezed his knee. "So am I Ianto"

"This is it then. I get to meet the aliens who helped you get me back." He forced a smile.

"Yep."

Ianto wiped his face. "What happens next, then?"

"Well, I sent back a return message to Frilazya a few hours ago. He'll contact me soon. Maybe give me a possible date." I shrugged involuntarily. "He'll let Yarniko know what we're planning." I shook my head, wanting Ianto to understand what I was trying to put across to him. "We can't just show up." I forced a smile. "I explained about you. Frilazya is looking forward to seeing you again." I smiled genuinely.

"Yes, and I'm not a baby in a man's body any longer." He put his hands out to the side. "I'm all grown up."

"No, not a baby" I winked. "I can attest to that." I sighed. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" I asked. "Whatever you decide, I'm with you, you know that, don't you?"

Ianto nodded, straightened up and said, "I need to do this, for the both of us."

I knew exactly what he meant. I needed to thank them. Show them what they did for me, for us.

The next week or so was taken up with getting Torchwood in order. We'd only be gone for a fraction of the time in Earth days. Gwen had Rhys to help her out, and Ianto and I were only a call away.

The evening before we were due to rendezvous with Frilazya, Ianto and I went out to a movie and a meal after. It was a really pleasant evening. We even _watched_ the film all the way through for the first time. The food was good and the company very enjoyable. Ianto was full of smiles. He seemed to be getting used to the idea of going into space. He was looking forward to it, as was I.

We were to leave at 3am; Space ships went over at night. Some people mistook them for shooting stars. I knew better. I watched them go over most nights. It was an incredible sight.

I don't think either of us slept much that night. Too excite? Certainly Ianto was. I was looking forward to seeing Frilazya, Yarniko and Palro again, but the thought of seeing Slodrin again, left me feeling a little cold and uneasy. I didn't know why. She was my…our salvation, after all. I just had this feeling deep in my stomach, and it wouldn't budge. Maybe once we were on our way, I'd feel better. Maybe not.

Ianto was first out of bed, making coffee at 12.40am. It smelt good.

"You can't sleep either." I said, moving up beside him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm too excited. I can't wait!"

"Whoa, boy. Only another hour and forty minutes and we can get started. Think you can wait that long?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, I think I might just hold on that long." He handed me a cup of coffee.

"Let's go back down to the bunker.

He nodded. When we got down there, he sat on the bed. "How do we get on the ship, Jack?"

"I push a button on my vortex manipulator and we go intergalactic."

"Oh, sounds like fun, I think," he added.

I laughed. "You are immortal, Ianto. It won't hurt you. I promise. It's like…instant! I do it all the time."

"Yes. You do. _You_ do." He shook his head. "I on the other hand, never have."

I chuckled. "Just hold on to me, I'll take you out of this world, and you'll be there before you know it."

"Mmm." He took a sip of his coffee.

By 2.20am. we were on our way to rendezvous with Frilazya's ship. It was at the same hill as where I met Gwen before Ianto and I went on the Quest to bring him back to life. It was a little nerve racking. Ianto was like a cat on a hot tin roof, and I was more than a little apprehensive.

"Will you please stand still. You're making me giddy."

"Sorry, Jack. I can't help it you see. I'm getting nervous."

"No kidding? I'd never have guess." I stated.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Jack." He continued to pace.

I looked down and saw a light flash on my vortex manipulator. "He's here, Ianto."

Ianto swallowed hard. "Jack?"

I took his hands in mine. "You'll be fine," then I pushed a few buttons on the manipulator. We were in the sky and headed toward the ship at light speed.

 _'Just another shooting star'_ I thought. Crossing the sky, but in the opposite direction. Make a wish, Ianto. It starts here.

Frilazya was happy to see me, and despite the odd looks Ianto gave him, he was happy to see Ianto as well, alive.

"He looks well, as do you Jack. Welcome aboard."

We shook hands.

"Thanks. Great to see you again, too." I inclined my head. "A little sooner than I'd expected, but…"

He understood and smiled.

I settled into a seat and motioned for Ianto to do the same. He reluctantly moved to a seat beside me. His mouth was open in wonderment, eyes everywhere. That brain of his was taking it all in.

"We will be landing in about twenty minutes."

 _'Twenty minutes'_ mouthed Ianto.

Unbelievable, but true.

Space craft moved faster than you think. Faster than ours do. Not as fast as in 2053, the time I'm from. They will all be bigger by then, though. Sleeker, more powerful. Everyone would eventually own one of some description.

Landing was a piece of cake. Like parking your car, only faster. The hanger was spacious, with other smaller craft parked in various ports around it. We transferred to a hover vehicle, and went to the building where myself and Ianto were taken on my first visit. It felt familiar and welcoming, seeing the large room where the library was housed. I'd spent hours here, going through papers and books, while Frilazya asked his people if they knew of any one who could perform the resurrection. We were to stay overnight on Milania, and go on to Tyron Six at first light.

The feeling in my stomach grew more intense. _Why?_

I took Ianto around the library and showed him the wonders inside some of the books. He was enthralled. He enjoyed going through the old papers in the archive at the Hub, so I knew he would love it here. Leave him alone and he'd want to start filing and categorizing the library. He just wouldn't be able to help himself. It was in his nature. It was just Ianto.

We joined Frilazya for dinner; mainly fruits and berries, but very filling. We talked for a while after we'd eaten and then Ianto and I went back to out hut to sleep.

We were up and on our way to Tyron Six just as the sun started to rise next morning. It was a sight for sore eyes. The sky was a brilliant while with fluffy baby blue clouds. The reverse of Earth.

As Frilazya appeared, he held an oval stone out to Ianto. "Give this to the hermit, for good luck." He bowed slightly.

Ianto accepted the stones, returning the bow. "Thank you...for everything." His smile was brilliant.

Frilazya turned to me and I smiled and nodded _my_ thanks.

"We must go now. I will return for you in 5 days."

Then we walked to the Space Craft and Tyron Six.

Yarniko was waiting as we landed. He looked pleased to see us. We went directly to his house. I remembered the arched doorway. Then I saw Palro waiting inside, to greet us. It was like coming home. But different. Meeting old friends. But different. I couldn't explain it. These _'people'_ helped save Ianto. I say save, more like bring him back from the dead, but Ianto hates that saying. Can't blame him. I know how he feels. Been through it hundreds of times. Try explaining it to someone for the first time. See where it gets you. What it gets you. Laughter? A little. Get serious looks? Always.

They think you're insane? Sometimes.

But never once have I regretted coming back in the last 6 years. After the first _'coming back'_ , the people with me at Torchwood they expected it. They were pleased to see me again.

Gwen was the first to know from my last team. Suzie shot me in the head, and I came back. The rest found out a few months later, after Owen shot me, twice. They didn't ask questions, just accepted it. I always wondered if Ianto already knew. If he found out while he was at Torchwood One. He'd read about me. Stalked me. He _must_ have known, surely.

The team before them were more inquisitive. How do you do it? Why can't you die? How does it feel to die then come back? Why don't you age like us?

It feels like crap. Every time. My body is pulled in all directions. Breathing again is like swallowing hot coals. You wouldn't want that now, would you? But I did. I wanted to come back. I had Ianto to come back to.

I introduced Ianto to Palro. Ianto smiled like a Cheshire cat. Eyes wide, like a child seeing a chocolate fountain. Palro showed him the golden table. The light no longer shone above it, but placed in the centre of the table was an oval stone, similar to the one Frilazya gave me. _'no, it was exactly the same'_ Ianto ran a hand over the table and gestured to the stone. Palro nodded. Ianto picked up the stone and held it tightly in his hand. He knew what it was. How important it had been in my Quest. Tears welled up in his eyes, but none fell. He held himself in check. This trip was going to be an emotional roller coaster for Ianto and a refresher course for me.

Lead on Mac Duff.

On Earth it was 6pm. On this Planet, Tyron Six, it was just before 9am. We spent most of the day walking around and talking with Palro.

That night they threw a banquet for Ianto and myself. The food, although odd looking, tasted fantastic. The 'wine' ran free. Ianto got a bit tipsy, and I had to escort him back to our rooms. Yep, rooms. Lounge, sky room _'to watch the stars'_ bedroom and bathroom. We were being treated like Royalty. Everything we wanted was there. If we needed something else, they would try and get it for us. Of course, we didn't abuse our position. Being here was enough. Having Ianto with me, instead of being on my own, as I usually was on an alien Planet, was good enough. I wasn't going to take anything or anyone for granted.

Before going to bed, Ianto and I talked. He was still bubbling over with excitement and I wanted to calm him down, or he'd never sleep. Neither would I!

He sighed. "This is so great, Jack! I envy you."

"Now you can do it, too," I told him.

"Mmm, maybe."

We showered and settled into bed for the night.

In the morning, we met Yarniko and Palro for the 4 day trek to Slodrin's dwelling. I must admit, I wasn't looking forward to it. But I couldn't put my finger on it. It just felt wrong, somehow. My gut kept telling me, to be careful. But I didn't know why.

The stone I gave her was at Yarniko's house, that's why. I gave it to her in payment for what she did for Ianto. She was so excited to see the stone. To own it. So why did Yarniko have it? Was it for the whole Planet to enjoy? Did Yarniko take it? Did Slodrin give it willingly? I needed to know the answers.

Something just didn't feel right. Or maybe it was just me. I'm a suspicious kindda guy at the best of times. I'd find out one way or the other, in 4 days.

There were just the four of us going on this trip.

We stopped at some of the same places as when I was here with Ianto 7 months ago. I couldn't believe that it had been that long. To the people of Milania, it was longer, maybe nearer 10 or 12 months

Sometimes it felt as if it were all just a bad dream. That Ianto didn't die, poisoned by the 456. That when I kissed him, before I died that day, he lived…got out of Thames House somehow.

But he did die.

Then there was the stabbing. Yes, it had happened. Ianto had died twice. Now he had my blood. Was probably immortal ' _the idea freaked him out'_ and would live, like me, forever.

My dream came true. Not my nightmare.

The first caves in which we stopped, had more fixtures and fittings than the last time, but they were still recognizable to me. The surrounding countryside was the same. Breathtaking in parts, desolate and baron in others.

Ianto looked as if he was enjoying his surroundings, at last and was at ease with the situation. It was his idea to come here in the first place. No pressure from me. I wasn't sure if it was the right time. I would have much preferred to wait a bit longer.

Maybe 20 years longer. Maybe never. But I was a sucker where _he_ was concerned. I'd do just about anything to make him happy.

"Jack. Jack?" Ianto called.

I was miles away. "Yeah?"

"These caves are fantastic. They have their own light source and running water." He looked around. "But no wires or pipes. How do they do that?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, they've changed a bit since before."

"Impressive."

"They seem to be a lot more advanced than I first thought." I told Ianto.

"Aliens aren't primitive by any means, Jack. I always knew that from watching episodes of Star Trek." Ianto laughed.

"Yeah, right."

Ianto dug me in the ribs with his elbow. "Jack!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. You looked so serious."

"I was!"

Yarniko came over to sit next to us. "You must rest, Jack. We will need to cross a river tomorrow."

I frowned. "I don't remember any river."

"The rains came last month and filled a deep furrow, it lead to a small pond. It has become a river. Rain came for 6 days without stopping. It is easily crossed, but you never know." He looked from me to Ianto. "We need to be prepared."

"Okay."

Palro put a small bag down beside us and I thanked him. Ianto unwrapped it.

"More of those delicious fruits and berries."

We all ate and them retired for the night.

Ianto and I settled down to sleep. I held him in my arms. Yarniko watched us for a moment before turning his back and walking to the front of the cave. What did I see in his eyes at that moment? Was he still happy for Ianto and I? Or was there something else behind that look?

Ianto and I slept at the back of the cave. Palro slept at the entrance, in front of Yarniko. Protecting us all?

My uneasiness returned.

As the sun rose the next day, we prepared to be on our way. We reached the river after about 3 hours. I couldn't understand why they hadn't built a make-shift bridge. The track looked well trod, it would have been easy to build one. Yarniko went over first, followed by Palro. I sent Ianto over next. He got halfway then stopped. He turned to look at me, terror in his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Ianto, keep going!" I called out to him.

"I can't! It doesn't feel right in here, Jack!"

"Ianto, listen to me. Keep. Going!"

He just stood there, shaking his head. "I. Can't!"

I wadded into the water, managed to get behind him. "What's wrong?"

"The rock!" he whispered. "I can't move!"

I frowned. "Let me take it."

"No!" He pushed me away from him. "It's mine!"

I was losing my patients with him. "Then move, Ianto. We can't stay here all day!" I pushed him gently.

"Okay, I'm going."

Yarniko and Palro couldn't hear what we were saying, but they stood on the other side, watching us.

"The rock, Jack, it doesn't want me to go!"

"Ianto! Just move!"

Ten minutes later, we joined Yarniko and Palro.

Ianto looked at me, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry."

"Just a few nerves." I explained.

Ianto gave me one of his _'you don't say'_ looks.

Yarniko gave me a hard stare. "Let us proceed."

I held on to Ianto's arm. "Don't let them know about the rock. Not yet anyway."

"Why, Jack?"

"Just trust me, Ianto."

He nodded. "Okay, Jack."

We carried on until it was almost dark. The hut was up ahead. I remembered the trees around it. The blossoms were out, making the night air smell heavenly. Yarniko went in first, followed by Palro. Ianto and I stayed outside, looking up into the night sky.

"The Earth is out there somewhere, Jack. I can't believe I'm here...we're here."

"Oh, you better believe it."

"Is something wrong, Jack?"

"I don't know. I just keep getting this feeling."

Palro came out to us. "Yarniko requests your company inside." He nodded toward to hut.

I took Ianto's hand. "We'll be right there. There's more to see, Ianto. Where the hermit lives is breathtaking."

"I can't wait to see it."

We went into the hut. Yarniko was waiting by the table, holding a sheet of paper.

"The hermit has left her dwelling and will not be back for a day or so." He looked at Ianto ."But we can still go on and wait for her there. I am sure you will find things to do while we await her return."

Gone away! Surely, Yarniko had sent word to Slodrin of our intention to visit her. Had she been called away? Ianto had a rock for her. A _lucky_ rock according to Frilazya. I was beginning to have that feeling again. Something wasn't quite right, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have put my foot down and told Ianto that this trip wasn't possible. It would have broken Ianto's heart, I know, but I didn't like the feeling I had right now. I trusted my instincts. I'd have to keep an eye on our host or hosts. Was Palro to be trusted, also?

I was awake most of the night, keeping an eye on Yarniko and Ianto. He slept well enough, but Yarniko paced quite a lot. He put it down to Slodrin not being at her dwelling. He said he was unaware of exactly where she was. I thought different. I bet he knew _exactly_ where she was. I'd contact Frilazya as soon as I could and get us out of here myself. I'd brought us here before. Let's see what tomorrow brought us. No way I was going to put Ianto in harms way, even if he was immortal. He could still feel pain, and I knew it was worse than anything he'd ever felt before.

At first light, I woke Ianto, but I didn't tell him of my suspicions about Yarniko.

Half an hour later, we were on our way again. The land was familiar, but more overgrown and desolate. The path was no longer easy to see. Palro took the lead, chopping back overgrown boughs of trees, hacking back bushes and shrubs. The dwelling of Slodrin lie to the east another day and a half away. What would we do when we got there? Has Yarniko something planned? Were we just to sit around until Slodrin came back? If she came back. I had to keep my suspicions to myself. Not let Yarniko, Palro or Ianto find out.

 _'Play it cool, Jack.'_ I told myself. _'Keep smiling, like nothings happening.'_ Yeah, right.

"Hey, Jack?" Ianto was beside me.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seem preoccupied today."

"Just taking it all in." I lied. "It's changed quite a lot. Gone wild, in fact."

Ianto looked around. "Still pretty, though."

"Mmm, very."

Palro was watching us. But his face was kind, unlike Yarniko. He was stone faced today. Unreadable in fact.

I turned to Ianto. "You still got those rocks in your pocket?" I whispered.

"Jack?"

I shook my head.

"Arhh. Yes, still there."

"Don't take it out, and don't mention it around them."

"Okay. But why?"

I locked eyes with him. "Just trust me, Ianto."

He shrugged. "I do trust you, Jack."

"Thanks."

We walked for another 4 hours, before stopping to eat and drink. The silence was almost deafening. The air was thick, but I was the only one that seemed to notice it. It was as if I had become more in tune with everyone and everything around me. It only started when we got to Tyron Six. I didn't feel anything like this on Milania. I had to contact Frilazya.

"This food is delicious, Jack. Why aren't you eating?" asked Ianto.

"Not hungry." I went to take a drink. Then I heard a voice in my head.

' _Do not drink, Jack Harkness. The water is poisonous to you'_

I put the flask down without drinking. Ianto went to take it.

The voice again

' _He can drink. He is safe'_

I gave it to Ianto. He looked at me, puzzled. "Are you sure you're alright, Jack? You are acting a little strange, you know."

"That's me alright. Strange." I forced a smile. "I'm fine. Drink."

Ianto was becoming suspicious of me, now. I wondered if Yarniko had any idea. If he did, he wasn't letting on.

We carried on walking after the short refreshment break. I hadn't thought of it on the last trip here, but why were we walking? There was transport in the village. Maybe they liked walking. It wouldn't have taken so long with transport. _'Too late now, Jack'_ I thought. _'You're halfway there'_

When I turned to see where Ianto was, I was surprised. He was talking to Yarniko. They were acting like old buddies. Ianto was smiling.

' _Wonder what they are talking about'_ I thought. Should I move closer and find out? "No, stay calm, Jack." I said under my breath. Everything's okay. Ianto is fine.

Palro must have picked up on my concerns. He smiled weakly. Did he know what was going on? Was I just imagining it? No, Yarniko was definitely hitting on Ianto. Was this the same being that thanked me for saving his child's life? It looked like him, spoke like him. But didn't act like him. My skin began to crawl. I moved closer to Palro. I had to know what was wrong with Yarniko and he might know.

"They seem to be getting along famously." I commented.

"Yes. They do." he replied, watching Ianto.

"What will we do at the dwelling until Slodrin gets back?"

"I don't know. Yarniko will tell us."

' _I bet he will!'_ I thought. "Couldn't she have let us know she'd be away? I mean, she knew we were coming, didn't she?"

Palro shook his head. "You would have to ask Yarniko. He planned this trip." He lowered his gaze.

I looked at Yarniko. He had his hand on Ianto's back

Was I jealous? Damn straight. Was I protective? You bet I was.

Was I gonna course a scene? Not just yet. But give it another couple of minutes, and I just might.

Just then, Yarniko let his hand drop to his side. Ianto brushed his hand gently. Whoa! Did I really see that? Yes. I. Did. I moved in between them.

"You two seem pally. Watcha talking about?"

Ianto just tutted and walked on ahead.

"We were just talking, Jack. No harm done."

I tried to smile.

"I now understand why he was so precious to you. You did well to bring him back."

I bet you do!

"He wanted to meet you all. Especially Slodrin." I added.

"That will come to pass in a few days, Jack. Have no fear. He will meet many before his time here is through."

There was that sly glance at Ianto again. What are you up to Yarniko? Why have you changed so in these past months?

Did I want to find out. You betcha I did.

We walked until the sun began to set and then we reach a newly built hut. It was quite large, with separate rooms for each of us. That, I didn't like. I wanted to keep Ianto with me. He however, had other ideas.

"I think I'll take this room, Jack. You don't mind, do you?" He said.

What was I going to say? _'Come on, Ianto. We usually share the same bed'._ Right. Mr Macho. Holding out for his mate. That would work. Not. Besides, I wasn't the possessive type, was I?

I just smiled and said. "Fine. I'll take next door. You know where I am."

He just nodded, went into the room and shut the door. I didn't even have time to check it out first, or get a kiss goodnight. I don't know which bothered me more.

That night went real slow. I paced in my room, ears peeled for any noises in Ianto's room. What was I expecting anyway? Yarniko going in there in the dead of night? I was becoming paranoid. Then I thought about the voice in my head. The drink was poisonous to me, but not to Ianto. Why? Did he get something earlier to make him immune to it? Who's voice was it and how did it get into my head in the first place? Boy, how I wish the gang were here to give me support right now. I could just hear Owen. Poor dead Owen. He told Ianto he was _'The office shag'_ told him to _'Get over it'_ He'd help out.

Wrong. Ianto was more than _'The office shag'_ He was the ONE. I loved him more than anyone I had ever loved. More than all of them put together, in fact.

Morning couldn't come quick enough for me. I was almost outside Ianto's room at first light. He stayed inside. It was quiet. Palro was making a drink, but Yarniko was nowhere to be seen. My mind raced.

"Is Yarniko around? I'd like to ask him about Slodrin."

He instinctively turned and looked at the door leading to Ianto's room. "I think he'll be with us soon. He is otherwise engaged in meditation, I think."

That's a new word for it. Must tell Gwen, it'll make her smile.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Palro looked sad. "He will be okay, your friend."

Was it a question or trying to put me at ease?

"Yeah, I hope so. He was looking forward to coming here. Wanted to thank everyone personally."

"He will, believe me, Jack Harkness."

I didn't like the way he said that.

It was another 20 minutes before either Ianto or Yarniko appeared. One consolation, they weren't together.

We journeyed on. Not speaking much. I kept my eye on the path ahead. Ready for anything. Nothing happened. We stopped for refreshments and then went on.

It was just before sunset when we stopped at a cave. Not the one from the first visit. It was a lot bigger. Further on than the last one. Yarniko and Ianto went into the back, while Palro and I searched around for firewood. This cave wasn't equipped with lights or running water. Straw was spread over the floor, which we were to sleep on. I tried to approach Ianto, but Palro intervened.

"I wouldn't, Jack Harkness." he warned me.

"Why? What's going on?"

"The further we go from the village, the more you will lose your friend to Yarniko. It is useless to fight. He will control him before this night is over."

I moved toward the back of the cave. "You think?"

Ianto stepped out of the darkness. "Don't, Jack."

"Ianto?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Yarniko will make sure of that. He has such plans for me." He smiled.

Yarniko stood behind him. "Heed his words, Jack."

"What have you done to him? We came here to thank you. Is this how you repay us? Trying to take him from me?" My eyes narrowed. "You know where Slodrin is, don't you?"

He changed the subject. "When I saw him alive, I knew what I had to do. My daughters need a mate. Ianto is him."

"A mate? Are you insane? You can't mate him with your daughters. He's with me!"

"He has agreed." He looked at Ianto. "They are waiting at the dwelling."

"And where is Slodrin?"

"I banished her, but I think she has gotten into your head. You hear her, don't you Jack Harkness?"

 _Slodrin_ of course.

"Is she still alive?"

Yarniko nodded. "Just."

I moved toward Ianto. Palro held his arm up to stop me.

"What happens to me?" I asked.

"You go back to Earth, alone," said Yarniko.

I shook my head. "Not without Ianto I don't."

"Come now, you can find another. You have in the past. Why is this one so special?"

I looked at the ground and then at Ianto. "Because I love him."

"It is just a word. We mate to have offspring. That is what he will be used for. To help populate my Planet." He motioned to the back of the cave. Two more beings appeared. "You will be taken back to the village and then back to Milania. Do not return here, Jack Harkness. You will be destroyed."

The two grabbed me and took me to the entrance of the cave. A hover craft was waiting outside. I was bundled aboard. I tried to free myself, but they were stronger than I was.

"Ianto!"

He didn't move.

"Ianto?"

"I'm staying here, Jack." He looked straight through me.

I had lost him.

The hover craft moved off and I was powerless to stop it.

Once back in the village, I was put on a craft bound for Milania. I didn't want to bother Frilazya, so I transported myself back to the barn in Yorkshire. I was livid. How dare he!

Within 5 hours, I was back at the Hub. Gwen and Rhys were there.

"Jack, we didn't expect to see you back so soon." Gwen looked around. "Where's Ianto?" she asked.

I walked toward my office. "On Tyron Six." Was all I said.

Gwen and Rhys followed me.

"Jack."

 **IANTO'S RESCUE**

"What do you mean, Ianto is on Tyron Six? Why isn't he with you, Jack?" Gwen paced in my office ."Answer me, Jack. Why isn't Ianto here with you?"

I began opening drawers and cupboards. "They kept him there. Yarniko wants to use him for breeding."

Rhys spoke next. "Breeding? Ianto? But aren't you and he... you know?"

"Lovers?" I answered, putting him straight. "Yes, we were…are."

"But why Ianto, Jack, not you?" This from Gwen.

"He was easier to control I guess. Young, naive, vulnerable, immortal." I added. "Mind control."

Gwen looked from Rhys to me. "You can't leave 'im there, Jack."

"I don't intend to." I found what I was looking for. "I'm going back for him." I put the laser gun in my inside pocket.

"What is that, Jack?"

I walked back down into the Hub. "A laser gun."

"You're not going back for Ianto alone, are you Jack? You can contact that alien on the first Planet, can't you? Jack?" There was concern in Gwen's voice. "Speak to me, for Gods sake!"

I turned to face her. "I don't want to get him involved."

"Why not?" asked Rhys. "I bet he'd want to know what's happened. Contact him."

"Their two Planets have only just stopped fighting each other."

Gwen reminded me. "Because of some rocks?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Contact them, Jack, please." Pleaded Gwen.

I sighed heavily. "Okay, but I'm going straight back to Milania. Now! I can't wait around. God knows what they'll do with him after the matings have taken place."

Gwen shook her head then smiled. "Good luck, Jack. I wish we could help."

"I know. Thanks, Gwen. Rhys."

I opened my vortex manipulator, punched in a few numbers and was gone in a flash of pure white light. I hoped it wouldn't be the last time Gwen and Rhys saw me or Ianto.

I landed just outside the Milanian village. I saw a few beings walking around, but they didn't pay much attention to me. I moved slowly, so's not to pose a threat. As I rounded a hut, Frilazya was waiting for me on the other side.

"Why do you steal into my village, Jack? I thought we were friends, you and I," he asked.

"We are. I need your help." I extended a hand to him.

His brow furrowed. "To do what?"

"Yarniko has Ianto. He's going to use him to breed with his daughter." I explained.

"Which one, Jack. He has six in all."

My mouth fell open in amazement. "Six?"

"That is why they changed the name of their Planet. It was just called Tyron. As his family grew, Yarniko changed it to Tyron Six, in honour of his six daughters."

"But, didn't one of them marry and move to another Planet?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But they always come home to roost, as it were."

"He said he wanted to re-populate the Planet. Now I know how."

"Did you give the hermit the rock?"

"Yes." I shook my head. "But Yarniko has it! He banished her. But I had her voice in my head. He tried to poison me. She warned me."

"What do you want of me, Jack Harkness?"

I stepped closer to him. "I need your help to get Ianto back."

"To start a war, you mean?"

 _'Jack? Jack?'_

I spun around, but there was no one there.

' _Jack, I am Slodrin. Hear me!_ ''

"Slodrin?" I whispered. "Is that really your voice in my head?"

 _'Yes, Jack. Listen well. It is Yarniko who has gone bad. He wants to posses the rocks. He will breed from your precious. They will grow strong and fast, as his brain did. An invincible army in a matter of weeks. They will invade Milania, and steal the rocks_ '

"And start a war!"

"I hear her, Jack. Yes, I will help you. In doing that, I will save my Planet, also. The rocks are ours."

We shook hands.

"Thank you."

Frilazya turned to the soldier beside him. "Call our army to war."

The soldier ran off and punched a large button on a control panel on a wall outside the dwelling. A squealing sound came out of a round can like object. Soldiers started to gather in front of Frilazya hut. When there were more than 500 gathered, Frilazya spoke to them.

"Tyron Six will invade us for the rocks in less than two weeks. We must travel there before they have time to grow in the womb. We leave tomorrow. Say your goodbyes, for some of you will not return." He turned to me. "Prepare well, Jack Harkness. It will be difficult for you. Yarniko can destroy your lover, if he wills it."

I frowned. "I don't understand. Ianto is immortal, like me." I assured him.

"Slodrin has a death potion. It was in the poison Yarniko gave you to drink. It will take your life. Immortal or not."

' _Not for other use, Jack Harkness. Yet, Yarniko would use it against you to steal your precious one. Fight well. Live long_. _Take back your love'_

Her voice was lost in my thoughts. "I will." I whispered.

The night was spent sharpening knives and swords. They did not use guns. I wondered if they did on Tyron Six. I hadn't seen any. So, I asked Frilazya. "Do they use guns on Tyron Six?"

He shook his head. "No, weapons similar to ours."

I produced my gun. "This will come in handy, then. I'll only use it if Ianto's life is in danger." I promised him.

"Not all on Tyron Six are like Yarniko. Most want to live in peace with their neighbours. Enjoy a long life with their families."

"He seemed friendly enough."

"He was, until he saw Ianto alive again."

 _'I was all my fault then'_ I thought.

"Do not blame yourself, Jack. It would have happened sooner or later." Frilazya placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yarniko wanted to wait until Ianto was at his normal age and he knew you would bring him back to see us. He had it all planned out."

"I'd give anything for this not to have happened."

"You had a Quest. You fulfilled it. You deserve to keep the reward, Jack."

It was morning before we knew it. The soldiers were assembled outside Frilazya's dwelling. Each equipped with knives and a sword. I had my guns.

"I'll use my vortex manipulator to get over there."

"We can go in crafts. They are silent and will not forewarn them." He signalled to the soldiers. "We will try and take Ianto back peacefully, Jack."

"Yes," I promised.

"If it fails, we fight."

I opened my trusty vortex manipulator and punched in numbers. A few seconds later I was on Tyron Six, at Slodrin's dwelling. It was deserted. _'Must have taken Ianto back to Yarniko's place'_ I thought _'I have to get there'_ I pressed more numbers and was just outside the village when I saw the first of Frilazya's craft in the sky.

Just them, a guard rounded the corner and spotted me. I moved quickly to silence him…with my fists. The noise attracted another soldier and then another. Just then, the first craft landed 400 yards from the village. All hell was about to break loose.

I wanted to get inside Yarniko's dwelling. Find Ianto and get the hell off this Planet. But I bet it wasn't going to be that easy.

As I rounded the corner and stood in front of the arched door, I was Palro lying on the ground, blood coming from a wound in his chest. He was still alive. I knelt beside him. He opened his eyes.

"I tried…to stop…him. He wants the…rocks."

"Don't try to speak. Help is coming." I took hold of his hand.

"Too…late for…me, Jack Harkness. Stop him…Stop him." Then he was dead.

I entered the dwelling. Ianto was nowhere to be seen. Three women were around the golden table, three more were in the room where I had slept. Yarniko must be somewhere else with Ianto. Had he been with these women yet? I hoped not. Yarniko would have no further use for him. I prayed they were just in another part of the dwelling. One of the women moved toward me.

"I know you, Jack Harkness. I am Orladrika. You saved me from my kidnappers. I am sorry this has to be done. He will help in our father's fight for control over the Milanians."

"Why can't he be satisfied with what he has?"

"He craves power," said another daughter.

"As do we." this from another. "We will colonise other Planets. Father will become powerful. Ruler of the Universe."

"Did Palro oppose his will? Is that why he killed him?"

"Palro was weak. He tried to stop our father. He paid with his life."

I moved closer. "And what about Ianto? What happens to him after you are through with him?"

"He will suffer the same fate, as will you, Jack Harkness."

"Not in this life." I said, heading for the far end of the dwelling. I burst through the door. Ianto was there, dressed in a long white robe, tied with a golden belt. Yarniko was holding a flask.

"You!" He snarled.

I knocked the flask from his hand. It spilt on the floor.

"You will not get him back, Jack Harkness."

Just then, there was a commotion from outside.

 _'Frilazya'_ I thought.

"I won't let you use Ianto. I'm talking him back to Earth."

Yarniko moved toward Ianto. "And what if he wants to stay here."

"You've obviously drugged him. Once it wears off, he'll come back with me. There's nothing here for him."

Yarniko smiled. "You think too highly of yourself."

I smiled. "You bet I do. Plus, I know Ianto."

The sounds outside grew louder.

"You didn't come alone, Jack?"

"A few Milanians came along for the ride. We don't want to hurt anyone. I just want Ianto."

"Then fight for him." He threw another open flask at me.

The contents burnt my arm. "Arhh!"

"The poison will seep into your bloodstream, you will die."

I managed to take out my gun and shoot Yarniko, dead. "But not yet." I said.

Ianto just stood there, looking at me. I collapsed on the floor. "Ianto? Help me, please?"

' _I am here, Jack Harkness_ '

Slodrin.

A grey mist appeared in front of Ianto. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Then, the mist lifted and I could see that my Ianto was back.

"Jack!" He fell to his knees beside me. "What do I do, Jack?"

 _'Cut the flesh, Jack. Get the blood flowing out'_

"Get a knife and cut where the burn is."

Ianto looked horrified.

"You wanna save me, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Do it, Ianto!"

Frilazya entered the room just as Ianto cut my arm. The blood flowed, lighter in colour than usual. Then it stopped.

' _It is done'_

I stood up, taking Ianto with me. We embraced. Still with my arm around Ianto's waist, I turned to Frilazya. "Thank you." I held out my other arm.

He shook my hand. "We need to cover your wound. The daughters have been taken. The army gave up after hearing the gunshot. Yarniko is dead?"

I nodded. "What will happen to his daughters?"

"They will return to their Planets. They will soon forget all this and carry on with their lives."

 **"** And the people here?"

"They will elect a new leader." He turned. "It is over. Return to Earth, Jack."

"What about you, Frilazya. Are you okay about this? They won't retaliate against you?"

"I will be well."

Ianto went into the hut and changed back into his own clothes and met me outside. "I can't remember much of what happened, Jack. Did I do anything bad? I didn't kill anyone, did I?" He looked scared.

I shook my head. "No. No you didn't." I took his hands in mine. "Let's go home, Ianto."

Releasing him, I pushed a few numbers on my vortex manipulator, put my hand on Ianto's shoulder and closed my eyes.

We were back at the barn in no time.

I pulled Ianto into my arms, and for the first time, held him close, smelling his scent. A scent that was as familiar as my heartbeat.

"Jack?"

"Sshhh. Just…I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine, Jack. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere without you."

After a few minutes more, we parted and Ianto looked around at our surroundings. "I don't remember this place, Jack. Where are we?" he asked.

"A converted barn in Yorkshire."

Here we go.

"Yeah? Who does it belong to?" He turned in a circle, taking it all in.

"Me. It's mine." I confessed.

"Yours? You never said anything to me about a barn in Yorkshire. Why didn't you say something?" He frowned. "And why haven't I been here before?"

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Here we go again." I walked into the kitchen

Ianto followed after me. "Jack. Jack?"

"I'll explain over coffee."

"Jack!"

 **Part Three - No Regrets**

I am Captain Jack Harkness, part of Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Our mission is to stop aliens invading Earth in the 21 century, and keep Earth safe. Beside me is Ianto Jones, an immortal, and my lover.

 **To Help A Friend**

I had to admit, that there was never a dull moment with Ianto Jones around. Young, vibrant, talented, immortal. Time spent in his company passed quickly. Time spent apart from him passed slowly.

There were times he had me pulling my hair out. He sometimes made me angry, frustrated, impatient, a total wreck. Other times, I just couldn't get enough of him. Life around Ianto Jones was electric, amazing and just what I needed.

Gwen and Rhys knew all too well the effect Ianto had on me - on us all, really. That smile, a raised eyebrow, the rolling of the eyes. We were putty in his hands. And I loved those Welsh vowels.

Ianto was very inquisitive about the barn. I knew he would be. Why had I bought it? Why so far away from the Hub?

I wasn't head of Torchwood Three when I first found it advertised in a tabloid paper. I fell in love with it's seclusion. Decided to renivate - at my own pace - I enjoyed the solitude. It was my home away from home.

After a couple of days at the barn, Ianto and I made our way back to Cardiff, by car. I'd bought it after all, so why not use it. I'd donate it to a worthy course at some point.

Once back at the Hub, life went on, and for the passed week or so, the Rift had been holding well. No unexpected alien forces getting through, trying to invade Earth. The odd flying saucer maybe, but they were sent packing with a word or two from yours truly. Gwen and Rhys were a constant, and I enjoyed having them both around. The Hub wasn't so empty - it was quiet without Owen and Tosh - computers buzzed and the water ran at the bottom of the tower. Life was good again.

Life went on as usual in the Hub. The partly new Hub, I might add. It had been re-built after the explosion _'Just like I was'_ I thought.

It was better now. Me too. More secure. Up to date computers and screening devices lined the walls. More home comforts, too, since the battered old couch had been destroyed. They'd installed a small gym and separate bedrooms in case we had to man the Hub 24 hours. Ianto and I no longer slept in my bunker, but in a room of our own. Gwen and Rhys even employed a nanny to stay at their home to look after their three month old daughter, Anwen, while they were at the Hub.

Torchwood Cardiff was up and running, and we were happy to be doing what we all did best...saving the Earth from aliens, and keeping people safe in their homes.

"Jack? Did Ianto order the pizza yet? I'm starving!" Explained Rhys.

"You are always starving, Rhys Willians. Sometimes I think you have hollow legs," said Gwen.

"Or worms." Commented Ianto, who appeared at the Hub door holding a pizza box.

"Must have something to do with not eating breakfast before we leave this morning," retorted Rhys.

Gwen and I exchanged looks, and smiled. Rhys just frowned.

"Well, we haven't been indoors long enough to eat a cooked meal, now, have we Gwen? Just long enough to hand Anwen over to the nanny."

"And who's fault is that, now?" Gwen asked. "You could always stay at home with our daughter, but no, you like it here."

Rhys looked at Gwen then at me. "Me? I know I could. I just like the work here, that's all." He plunged his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "More interesting, more exciting than haulage, isn't it?" He grinned at us.

Ianto put the pizza box down on the coffee table, and sat down.

"What do we have today, Ianto?" I asked.

"Ham, mushroom and green peppers, Jack. my favourite, alright?"

I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, Ianto. I'll eat anything."

"I've noticed," cut in Rhys.

"Hark who's talking, my lovely. You are like a Hoover, you are. Hope Anwen doesn't inherit her dad's liking for food." Gwen laughed.

"Ha, ha, Gwen," said Rhys. "Very funny, I'm sure."

"Do we get some of your coffee after?" I asked.

"Maybe later." Ianto replied.

I feigned a sulk.

"Jack." He rolled his eyes, Ianto style. I loved it!

I replaced it with a huge pearly white smile.

We all took a slice of pizza.

Ianto and I went up to my office. Gwen and Rhys stayed by the computers, keeping a watchful eye for any disturbances. As I closed the door to the office, the lights on my vortex manipulator started to flash.

"A message is coming through." I told Ianto. "That's only the second time I've seen it do that!"

He remember from the last time it flashed. I cringed.

I pointed the vortex manipulator at the white wall in front of my desk. The message read.

 _'Jack Harkness, this is Frilazya from Milania. We are under attack from Tyron Six. They will annihilate everyone unless you and Ianto return here and make restitution for killing Yarniko. His daughters are very powerful. Five of them have united and attack as one. I would not ask this of you, but we have already suffered one defeat. Many lives have been lost. Please, Jack, help us.'_

The lights went out.

"Jack?"

I sighed deeply. "I have to go, Ianto."

He shook his head. "Not without me, you don't."

"I owe Frilazya our lives, Ianto!"

"I know, but _you?_ Alone? Not a chance in hell."

I tried to protest. "Ianto!"

"He said _both_ of us, Jack."

"No."

"Jack!"

"I said no!"

I could read his mind. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was stubborn, and I loved him even more because of it.

"Jack, I'm immortal now, you said so yourself."

"That doesn't mean to say you have to prove it."

He stood in front of me, putting his hands on my upper arms.

"You wanted me to earlier." He dropped his hands back to his side. "I'll be fine. You'll be there. We have to help Frilazya. We owe him…I owe him." He huffed out a heavy sigh. "Please, Jack?"

I sighed again. He was right, and I knew it. "That doesn't mean I have to like it, Ianto."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Then, we both go?"

"Yes, but you do what I say, when I say it. No questions asked, okay?"

"Okay."

I went out into the Hub, clearing my throat. Gwen and Rhys looked up.

"Ianto and I have to go. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Gwen stood up. "Jack?"

Rhys smirked. "Oh, serious is it?"

' _He thinks we're going off for sex'_ I thought sadly.

"We need to go back to Milania."

"Jack?" Gwen frowned. "Speak to me, Jack."

I took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Frilazya's Planet is under attack from Tyron Six. They've already been attacked once. He needs our help." I explained.

"And, you're both going, yeah?" asked Rhys.

"Yes. He asked for us both." I told them.

"When are you going, Jack?" This from Gwen.

"Now," I replied, turning back into my office.

Ianto was standing by my desk, holding my coat. "I really love you in this coat." He smiled that 'Ianto' smile. "You better not ruin it!"

"Mmm. I won't." I eyed him. "I think you're gonna have to lose the suit, Ianto. Much as I love you in it." _'And out of it'_ I thought.

He moved towards the door. "I've got jeans, T shirt and a jacket in my locker. I'll go and change." He turned serious eyes on me. "Jack, don't you dare go without me Jack." He got closer. "Promise." His eyes were pleaded with mine.

"I promise."

Ianto went down to the locker room and changed. He was back within ten minutes. Over the T shirt he wore a jacket I first saw him in when we went to investigate disappearances in Brecon. It had been washed since then, as it was covered in his blood last time out. But boy, did he look good in it.

"I'm ready, Jack." He informed me.

Not what I wanted to hear.

Where was that withdrawn, secretive young man I first met almost three years ago? The one who liked to hang back. Not get into to much danger. Play things cool and close to the chest. He had been replaced by this confident, fearless young man who stood before me now. A new immortal. My lover.

What a year we had had.

First the 456 had poison Ianto and myself. Then I get him brought back to life. Then he gets stabbed and dies again. Immortal now. With my blood in his veins and love for me in his heart.

Yep, quite a year.

I picked up the gun I had taken with me when I rescued Ianto from Yarniko. Then, going to the armoury, I gave Ianto a powerful hand gun, after which, I took him by the hand, pushed a few buttons on my vortex manipulator and we were gone in a streak of pure, white light.

 **Happy Landings**

We landed about a quarter of a mile from the village for safety. I could see smoke coming from a place just the other side of the dwelling where Frilazya lived. There were no trees near the village so it was easy to see from where we were. I turned to Ianto. "You stay close to me, you understand? You do exactly as I tell you!"

He nodded, "Yes, Jack."

We started toward the village. It was night here, so we trod carefully just in case there were any warriors here from Tyron Six to _'welcome'_ us. As we approached Frilazya's dwelling, the door opened. Frilazya stepped outside.

"Jack, my friend, thank you for coming so quickly." He held out his hand to me. I shook it. "Ianto, you are more than welcome."

"No problem. We didn't have anything better to do. A change of scenery is good for the soul." I smiled. "How are things, Frilazya?"

"We have lost fifty of our people in the last few days." Frilazya bowed slightly to Ianto. He returned the bow. "It is good to see you again, Ianto. I trust you are well."

Ianto smiled. "Yes, thank you. I'm very well. Sorry for your loss."

 _'If only Frilazya knew about his immortality.'_ I thought.

"Let us go inside." Frilazya led the way. "We have much to talk about."

His dwelling was just as I remembered it.

"Dylantia, Yarniko's second born, has become the new leader of Tyron Six. She is hateful of us. She never liked the truce between our Planets. She craves power over us." He sat. "Krontaria, is her second in command.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"They have returned to Tyron Six to get more soldiors. But make no mistake, Jack. They will be watching, and probably know that you are here. They will return at first light. It will not cease until we surrender or are all dead."

"Will they not meet to negotiate?" asked Ianto.

"No. They mean to put forward their demands," replied Frilazya. "Dylantia was intrigued when she heard about you, Ianto. Even more so when she thought she and her sisters were to be mate with you. She intends to further her father's plans."

"Guess I spoilt all that then, the first time around." I couldn't help but smile at Ianto.

His mouth had fallen open. _Mate with me_ he mouthed.

"I wasn't going to let that happen." Ianto was going to speak, but I silenced him with a look. "What do you think she wants with you?" I asked.

Frilazya looked from me to Ianto then back to me. "I think Dylantia wants Ianto to herself and her sisters. She will tell you this in the morning. For my part, I am to surrender Milania to her. I don't know if there will be any other demands."

I looked from Frilazya to Ianto. "You mean they want to _keep_ mating with him?"

Frilazya nodded and Ianto closed his eyes.

"Well," I stated. "Isn't she going to be disappointed. Ianto's already taken."

Ianto blushed, then asked. "Aren't they after the rocks, too?"

"They have taken a few, but not many. They are to be used to surround the mating bed."

Ianto swallowed.

"Has Dylantia been here?"

"Yes. After the first attack. She said it was meant as a warning of what was to come, if you didn't co-operate. Hate rules her heart and her head. She is her father's daughter."

"We better start talking tactics then." I said to Frilazya. "Can you get your head soldier in here with us?"

"I have already sent for him."

"Good." I turned to Ianto. "I don't want to involve you too much in this, Ianto. But you might as well listen."

Ianto frowned.

Frilazya watched us closely.

"Please, for now, just listen."

That brought an ugly frown to his beautiful face. "Why not, Jack? I can fight just as well as you."

"I know that."

"Then why?" Ianto thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Oh, no, Jack. I'm here. We do this together, else what's the point in being here?"

He was right, again. I nodded. Just then, Frilazya's head soldier entered the room.

"Good," said Frilazya. "Now we begin."

 **Tyron Six**

Within the hour, we had formulated a plan of sorts. Frilazya sent his head soldier out to let the rest of the army know of our intentions.

Ianto was not pleased with me. "Just so we're clear on this, I'm not staying in the village, Jack."

"I need you here, Ianto." I said.

Who was I trying to convince?

"That's bull, and you know it, Jack. I'm going with you, and that's final."

I sighed, knowing I was defeated. "Just so's you know, I'm not crazy about you sticking your neck out. You don't have to do this."

Ianto shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Jack. I _do_ have to do it. Frilazya's people have died because of me. I owe him."

God, he was impossible, but right. I loved him so much. "Okay. But you don't do any heroics. Leave that to me."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks, Jack, I will."

Yeah, right. Did he expect me to believe that?

It was almost light by the time the army assembled outside Frilazya's dwelling. They looked very impressive. Let's hope it was enough.

An hour later, the first of many space craft touched down just beyond where Ianto and I set down. Inside was Dylantia, two of her sisters and eight warriors. They would be in the village soon and I had to hope the plan we had devised would work.

I was going to give myself up as a hostage, it wouldn't suit Dylantia, but it would keep everyone on Milania safe for a while, at least. Frilazya, Ianto and the army were to follow us back to Tyron Six, where a battle would commence unless our demands were met. In exchange, they were to let the people of Milania go free and leave Ianto alone. I wasn't sure they would go for the second part, the leaving Ianto alone. They seem to want Ianto's babies. A new army to rule other Planets, and maybe Milania, too. I couldn't let that happen. Earth might be next.

It took Dylantia and her entourage no time at all to reach us. They were clothed in battle dress. They meant business. But so did we.

"Jack Harkness, you came," said Dylantia. "I suppose I always thought you would. But to bring _him_ with you." She pointed at Ianto. "I thought not. But, I am pleased you did."

"Of course we came. We both like a challenge."

"Is that how you see this?" She indicated to Ianto. "A challenge? Yes, that it is. He will put new blood into my people. Our army's will swell by the thousands. We will span the Universe **.** All will fear the people of Tyron Six." She smiled an evil smile.

Ianto's stare grew into anger and contempt. "You won't get new blood from me. I'll die before I let _you_ or any of your sisters touch me," he told her. "So you better look elsewhere."

"I don't think so, my pretty. Take him!" she ordered.

Two worriers moved toward Ianto.

I blocked their path. "I don't think so. He's taken. By me!"

"Yours, Jack Harkness?" She laughed. "Such quaint Earth customs, but not any more. He will obey, or you all die!"

"I can't die. But you already know that, don't you?" I took my gun out and placed it against Ianto's heart. "But, he can. He won't be much use to you dead now, will he?"

"Your reputation recedes you, Captain Harkness, but you will not kill the one you love."

"No?" I smiled. "Try me."

Dylantia waved an arm at the worriers. "Take him!"

Winking at Ianto, I pulled the trigger. Pain registered on his face for a split second, before the bullet smashed into his heart. He died instantly, falling to the ground.

Dylantia glared at me. "You destroyed him rather than let us have him? Such a waste, Jack Harkness."

"Yes." I knelt beside Ianto and played the grieving lover. "I'd rather he was dead, than be your slave. There's nothing here for you now. Go back to Tyron Six and live in peace."

Frilazya had a shocked look on his face.

 _'Of course'_ I thought, _'they don't know he's immortal. It makes it all the more believable'_

"You will leave Milania now, Jack Harkness, or my worriers will take you and Frilazya as prisoners, and I will kill all of his people." Dylantia gave me a strange look. "I _will_ have him, Jack Harkness." She signalled to her warriors. "Take the body."

Four warriors moved toward Ianto.

"What good is he to you dead?" I asked, trying to protect Ianto from them. "Let me take him home to be buried."

"You will not have his body, Jack Harkness. That will be your pennants for killing my father. You will live long and throughout your time you will wonder what has happened to his body." She turned to Frilazya, a smile on her face. "We will also require a substantial amount of the rocks," she turned back to me. "To stop my warriors from attacking Frilazya's Planet. My other sisters await my return. If I do not, Krontaria will give the order to attack before nightfall."

Despite me trying to fight them off, the warriors lifted Ianto onto their shoulders and started walking toward their ship. All we could do was watch.

I can't lose him again!

Dylantia turned to me. "My father taught us well. Be wise, Jack Harkness, leave here and do not return. Earth is not that far away. I have my eye on your Planet. Heed my warning."

"Don't even think about it," I told her. "There's nothing there for you."

She turned to look at Ianto's body being carried away. "No, there isn't. Nor for you, Jack Harkness, and that pleases me."

 _'Bitch'_ I thought, feeling helpless. I turned and ran into Frilazya's dwelling. I swear I could hear her laughing.

Frilazya waited until they had left for Tyron Six before joining me inside. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know you loved Ianto very much."

"You don't understand." I told him "He's not dead," I sighed. "Ianto has my blood in his veins. He's immortal now, like me."

Frilazya frowned.

"It's a long story. We have to get him back. He'll come back to life in an hour or so. I have to go to Tyron Six."

"But not alone, eh, Jack?"

 _I feel him, Jack Harkness. He is near_

Slodrin.

"Where is he now?" I indicated to my head. "I can hear Slodrin."

"Me, also, Jack."

 _They approach Tyron Six now. But I do not sense a heart beat, just his essence. He is dead?_

"Immortal," I told her. "The blood you gave him started to kill him once he was back to his normal age. I gave him my blood. He'll be alive again in an hour. We have to get to him. He's new to this dying thing." I had to smile. Then I turned serious. "I have to think of something, and quick." I thought for a moment. _'I knew he'd be pissed, but there was no other choice'_ I thought, then I pushed a few buttons on my vortex manipulator. _'There that should do it. Just have to wait a few minutes for a reply'_

Frilazya was watching me quizzically.

"I just sent a message to a…friend," I said. "He might not be pleased, but he will come."

We waited…ten, twenty, forty minutes, then Captain John Hart appeared in a blaze of light.

"Jackie Boy, what's happening here?"

"Hello, John." I said.

"What are you doing here, Jack? _I've_ never even been here before."

"It's a long story, but I need your help, John."

I explained all to Captain John Hart, leaving out the part where I shot Ianto and him having immortality. John listened and grinned here and there.

"So, you want me to help you get Eye Candy back?"

"Yes."

"My competition?"

"We were over years ago, so get over it, John."

He shrugged. "If you put it that way. What's in it for me?"

I sighed. "Does there always have to be something in it for you to help?"

John shrugged again. "Something to look forward to, Jack. That's all. Maybe a kiss or two."

"In your dreams."

"I already get those, Jack." he smiled.

I was losing patients with him. "Have it your way. I'll go alone."

John took hold of my arm. "Hold on, Jack. I didn't say I wouldn't now, did I?"

"Don't play me. Make up your mind, then. Time's getting on."

John looked from me to Frilazya. "Your new mate here gonna help, too?"

"Yes."

"Just the three of us against Tyron Six? Piece of cake, eh, Jack?"

I smiled, remembering. "Yeah. Like on Balon."

John caught my drift. "Just like it," he agreed. "But a bit cooler here, eh?"

"We got away by the skin of our teeth that time." I added.

"Just as well, it would have ruined your smile." Joked John.

I turned to Frilazya. "If you'd rather not come with us, I'll understand. Your Planet needs a ruler."

Frilazya shook his head. "You did not hesitate, Jack, neither will I. I do not intend to lose."

"Thank you."

"Between us, we can transport all of us to Tyron Six." John said.

Frilazya went into another room, returning with a gun-like object. "This was my father's. We stopped using these when Tyron Six became our friends. It may come in handy, should we be engaged in battle."

"Okay," I said. "Are we ready?"

"Ready." John.

"Ready." Frilazya.

John and I pushed buttons on our vortex manipulators and we were all transported to Tyron Six.

 **Ianto Is Dead?**

"Go easy with him! He is still useful. Put him in the state room," said Dylantia. "We will embalmed him tomorrow. My other sisters will view him first."

They placed Ianto on a bed surrounded by flowers, then turned to left through a door at the other end of the room.

"This was to be our love bed," she said to Ianto's dead body as she reached the door. "But no matter. It will serve a purpose. My father was laid to rest here, now you, Jack Harkness' love lay here. But this is not the end. I have further business with Milania and Jack Harkness." Dylantia left the room. Her men followed.

About forty minutes later, Ianto inhaled deeply, gasping for air. It felt like he was eating broken glass. He sat up slowly, looking around him. Silently, he lifted his legs over the edge of the table and moved towards the window, and looked outside.

"Oh. My. God! I'm on Tyron Six!" he said quietly. "Jack, where the hell are you?" Then he noticed the dried blood on his T shirt. "He shot me! The bastard! Jack actually shot me!" Then he smiled. "But I'm alive. I _am_ immortal after all. Thank God for Jack's blood." He walked around the state room, looking for a way out. One of the doors was locked, another was guarded. The third led to a smaller room. He entered the room and looked for exits. There was only a window. He looked out again. "A garage of some sort," he said aloud. He felt better talking out loud. "Come on, Ianto, think." Opening the window, he climbed out. There was no one in sight. He could hear voices in the distance. "What would Jack do?"

 _Hear me, precious one. I am Slodrin the hermit. I helped you before. Find a safe place to hide. Others are coming for you. Stay safe for them._

Ianto looked around him for the source of the voice.

 _You cannot see me. I am a voice in your head. Heed my words._

"I will." Ianto whispered.

John, Frilazya and I moved through the countryside leading to Dylantia's village, very carefully. She could have placed look-outs anywhere, and we didn't want to get captured before we rescued Ianto.

"You seem to know where you're going," said John to me.

"Been here before, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Forgot, sorry."

"Focus, John."

"I can't see why we can't just drop in and zoom out." He used his hands for effect.

 _He is awake. I have made myself known to him. I have instructed him to find somewhere safe to hide until you can get to him_

John looked confused. "Did you hear that?"

I nodded. "Slodrin. She's the hermit with powers who helped me with Ianto."

"Some powers." He nodded to Frilazya. "So, Eye Candy is up and about. Hope he stays out of trouble til the cavalry gets there."

"He will." I said, hoped, anyway.

 _Better tell him soon about Ianto being immortal_

Ianto walked to the edge of the garage and looked out. There was still no one in sight. To the left of the building was another garage and house. To the front a large building. To the right was open ground. Ianto headed in that direction, keeping low.

He knew that Jack would come for him. He had to find somewhere to hide until then. But his instincts kicked in and he started to walk, going out of the village and passed small caves and scrubland.

Choosing to go on. On to what? He didn't know, but that's what he had to do. "Keep going, Ianto," he said aloud.

By the time we got to the village, it looked like all hell had broken loose.

Dylantia was barking out commands. "Get out there and find them! They couldn't have gotten far. I want them back here, now! I want that body!"

I turned to John and Frilazya. "Ianto has left the building." I forced a smile, knowing that he was fair game now.

"Where will he go, Jack! He doesn't know this Planet that well. He was dead the first time and captivated the last," said Frilazya.

John's head spun round to face me. "Dead! What does he mean, dead and last time?"

I sighed. "Ianto was poisoned on Earth by aliens over a year ago. I bought him to Frilazya and then here, to Tyron Six. Yarniko helped me to find Slodrin. With her help, Ianto was brought back to life." I shook my head. "A few months after that, Ianto got it into is head that he wanted to come back and thank everyone, in person. So, we did. That's when Yarniko decided he wanted Ianto to sleep with his daughters. Now Ianto has my blood. It intrigued Yarniko. I had to killed him when we were here last."

"And you didn't tell me this before, because?"

I shrugged. "I thought you might not help if you knew that."

"Why is he immortal, Jack?"

"I gave him my blood when his body was rejecting the blood Slodrin gave him here. A few months ago, he was stabbed and died again. An hour later, he was alive."

"So, Eye Candy will be with you for eternity."

"Yes." Was all I said.

"Right. We better go find him then." He walked in front of me.

"John."

He turned.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Can't have you unhappy now, can we, Jackie Boy?"

I put my hand on his arm. "Thank you. I mean it, John."

He just smiled.

We moved around the village and headed out into the country side. I recognised where we were.

"If we keep going, it will eventually lead to Slodrin. But that's almost 4 days from here."

"We should find Eye…Ianto before that, surely?" Stated John.

I looked at Frilazya.

"Slodrin might be guiding him," he said.

"Boy, that's all he needs right now. A voice in his head." I stated.

"Come on, Jack. He's stronger than you think. We had words, you know, Ianto and I." John smiled.

"Words?"

"Yep. I asked him if we had a knock down fight over you, who he thought might win. He just smiled and said he would. I believed him, Jack." He patted me on the back. "Let's go find your tigrrrr."

We travelled on for another couple of hours, but didn't find Ianto. There were tracks, but we couldn't be sure that it was him. They were leading in Slodrin's direction though.

 **The Caves**

Ianto stopped for a while in a cave that he thought he remembered from his last visit here. But he wasn't sure.

The country side was rugged and full of trees and shrubs. Caves were dotted around here and there, and were good for taking a breather in. But now, after passing a few, they all looked the same.

He didn't know how long it would take for Jack to find him, but he knew he couldn't rest too long in case Dylantia's warriors found him. That would be a fate worse than death. Being mated with six women was really low on his 'things to do before I die' list.

He smiled, briefly. "I can't die, so, no list."

He stood up and, before leaving he arranged a few rocks in a pile. "Jack will know I've been here," he said and then left the cave.

"Need to find water. Thirsty."

 _There is a stream three hundred yards ahead of you. But do not linger there. Dylantia and her warriors are not too far behind you. Jack and his friends are also nearby. Keep moving, precious one_

Ianto moved faster and found the stream. He drank greedily, then he moved on, taking a path that lead into a wooded area. It gave him cover as he continued on towards Slodrin's dwelling.

"Someone has been through here in the last hour or so, Jack," said Frilazya. "It could be Ianto."

"If it is him, he's moving fast." Added John.

"Good," I said. "He'll stay ahead of Dylantia and her thugs that way."

"So," started John. "you really fell for Ianto then?"

I didn't look at him "Yep."

"I can see why, Jack. He's definitely 'Jack' material."

That made me smile. "I guess you would know".

"We had a good five years though, didn't we Jack?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I think we better rest for a while, Jack. We can go into that cave over there." Suggested Frilazya. "It will get hotter as the day progresses."

John and I both nodded in agreement.

It was cool inside. We sat. The ground was hard.

My eyes wondered around the cave, coming to rest on the small pile of rocks. "Ianto's been here, "I stated.

"How do you know that, Jack?" asked Frilazya.

I pointed to the rocks.

"Smart man, your Ianto." This from John.

"So, we're on the right track. He can't be that far ahead of us."

"Let's hope we're far enough ahead of Dylantia and her warriors." said John. "She really has got her sights set on Ianto."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna have to spoil her fun again, aren't I?"

After fifteen minutes, Frilazya said. "We better get going Jack."

 _They are close, Jack. You must keep moving. Dylantia seeks blood. She thinks that you took the precious one_

"How far ahead of us is he?" I asked _._

 _I cannot tell. He is safe, that is enough for now. He will remain that way as long as you stay ahead of the following warriors. Heed my words, Jack Harkness. You do not want_ Dylantia _to capture your precious. He would wish he_ could _die_

"We better get started, then." I said. "The last thing I want is for then to get to Ianto before we do."

We left the cave and started on the trail of Ianto again. Before I left the cave, I kicked the pile of rocks over. Didn't want to leave any clues for Dylantia to follow.

 _There is a stream up ahead. Drink from it_

We found the stream about fifteen minutes later. We certainly drank our fill.

I looked around us. _'Which way next?'_ I thought.

 _Through the woods._

"Thanks, Slodrin." I said.

"You trust her, Jack?" This from John.

I nodded. "Yes. Yarniko banished her after we left. She has no reason to harm us. She helped us."

He cocked his head to one side, but moved off with us.

We moved on towards the wood. There was a path running through it, so we took it. I was hoping that somewhere along this path we would see Ianto resting.

 _'Yeah, right'_ I though _'and pigs can fly'_

If I knew Ianto, and I did, he would keep moving.

John pulled me back to reality. "You okay, Jack?"

"Mmm? Yeah, thanks."

"Gotta stay strong, Jack."

I knew that.

Frilazya looked at me with those dark eyes of his. "We will get to him first, my friend. I know we will."

"Yeah. I hope so," was all I said.

Ianto walked for as long as he could, looking back now and then to see if anyone was following him. He hoped that Dylantia had given up by now. But he knew different. She was intent on getting her revenge for Jack killing her father. What a surprise she'll get if she knew he was still alive! She would want them to mate with him.

"Not in this lifetime." he muttered.

The path divided ahead of him. He had to make a decision on which way to go. Then he saw it. The stream. The one the rock didn't want him to cross the last time he was here. Or so it seemed to Ianto at the time. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before wading in. It was surprisingly warm. He waded across and on the other side, he knew exactly where he was going. It was as if a map had appeared before him. He found an underground cave and crawled into it.

"A good place to spend the night." He said.

Once inside the cave, Ianto set about making a marker for Jack and the others to follow, out of moss. He hadn't seen this cave on their last trip here. He bet Jack hadn't either. He laid down and tried to sleep, but his thoughts were with Jack.

 _'He told me to keep out of trouble. It's not my fault. He shot me. Oh, God, Jack! Find me, please. Find me, fast!'_

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his love.

 _"… Oh, come on, Ianto. It's easy. I shoot you and you come back to life. Piece of cake."_

 _"So you keep saying, Jack."_

 _"Would I lie to you, Ianto?"_

 _"In a word, yes, Jack, you would."_

 _Jack put a hand over his heart. "You wound me."_

 _"Good, cos you not going to wound_ me _."_

 _"You're no fun, Ianto Jones."_

 _"You want fun? I can show you fun, and it doesn't include dying. Well, not that kind, anyway."_

 _Jack smiled. "Mmm. Sounds good. What did you have in mind?"_

 _"Oh, naked hide and seek. Maybe I'll let you find me."_

 _"You'll let_ me _find you? It's your turn to find me."_

 _"Indulge me, Jack."_

 _"Oh, I don't know, Ianto. I am the boss"_

 _Ianto put his hands together, as if praying. "Please. Boss."_

 _"Oh, you are so persuasive!"_

 _"You can't resist me, Jack. Admit it."_

 _"Never!"_

 _"Just one game then, Jack. Just one."_

 _Ianto hid while Jack tried to find him._

 _Jack counted to twenty and headed off to find his lover._

" _Come out, come out wherever you are."_

 _The game was over quickly because Ianto started giggling, and they fell onto the bed in a loving embrace…_

Ianto was awaken by a voice.

 _You must move on. You are in danger. Dylantia's men are close by. Move quickly, my dear._

Getting up, Ianto brushed himself down and then headed for the caves entrance. He listened, but heard nothing.

 _'A good sign'_ he thought.

Walking toward the mountains, Ianto broke the end of a branch so it almost folded in two, then wrapped a couple of long pieces of grass around it in a bow. _'Jack will see that'_

The sun was beginning to climb in the yellow sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful on Tyron Six. Pity the inhabitants were so hostile. If only he could reach the path between the mountains, Ianto knew he would be safe. Slodrin's dwelling was just a short distance way from there. No, he thought it wasn't. Was it where Slodrin was now? He knew the hermit was trying to help him, but where was she? Ianto knew that she had been banished by Yarniko.

Maybe she was back in her dwelling, with her Graylons. Mixing up new potions. Getting on with her life. Maybe she was being held prisoner somewhere. Or maybe she was somewhere near the mountains. Ianto was just glad that she was in his head.

Did Jack hear her, too? Was she letting him know where he was? Ianto hoped so.

After leaving the cave, he headed towards a group of mountain ranges. This was the second day he had been walking. Maybe Jack and his friends would catch up with him today. He wasn't going that fast, was he? Surely Jack was wasting no time.

Ianto had to keep his mind focused on what he was doing. Trying to avoid capture by Dylantia.

The last thing he wanted was to be trapped on Tyron Six, being used to service Dylantia and her sisters like a breeding bull. The very though repulsed him. What a thought! I swallowed down bile.

Ianto wished that he had a water bottle. His throat was getting dry again and his head felt as if would explode with the heat. But he plodded onward, toward the mountains. They seem to grow further away, if it were possible. Each step was getting harder, but he had to hold on for Jack. He knew Jack would eventually find him. Then they would go back to Earth and carry on with their lives.

That sounded good.

 _Their lives_

We came to the stream and I knew Ianto had crossed it. We waded in and were soon across the other side.

"Are you sure he came this way, Jack?" Asked John.

"Yeah. We came this way before. It sounds strange, but Frilazya gave Ianto a valuable rock to give Slodrin. It somehow wanted to stop him from crossing the stream. We both though it weird at the time. But, thinking back, it all made perfect sense somehow. As if it knew Yarniko's intentions and didn't want us to cross."

John grinned. "A rock?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yep."

"The people of Tyron Six hold them in high esteem. They are somehow magical to them. To Slodrin, anyway." Frilazya told us.

"I hope we meet this mysterious Slodrin." said John.

"So do I. I want to make sure she's safe." I told him.

"Do you know where she was banished to?"

"No. Yarniko didn't say."

"Can't you ask her, next time she pops into your head." John knocked his knuckles against my forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Mmm, you're getting soft, Jack. It's all these earthbound distractions."

"Right." I retorted. "Let's get on, shall we?"

John bowed. "Lead on my liege."

"Very funny."

 **The Mountain Pass**

It was beginning to get dark and Ianto was still a long way from the mountain pass. He didn't think he was ever going to reach it. He couldn't remember coming this way before. Maybe this was where Slodrin was.

 _You are very wise, my dear. Keep on this path and you will reach me. Only you know where I am. We are joined, you and I. Our minds are as one. Jack is following you, but I cannot lead him to me. Dylantia is still searching for you. They are close to Jack and his friends_

"Who is with Jack, Slodrin?" Ianto asked.

 _Frilazya and Captain John Hart_

Ianto stopped in his tracks. "John Hart. Why John Hart? He was once Jack's lover."

 _But not any more, my dear_

Ianto shook his head. "No."

 _Then fear not. He is here to help, not to take Jack away from you_

Ianto sighed deeply. "Just the thought of him being around Jack, makes me nervous."

 _Fear not. Continue on, my dear_

Ianto started to walk again. He picked up his pace and began to see the mountains become closer and closer. The forest also became noisier. Birds flew overhead and small animals roamed the forest floor. It was magical.

 _They will not harm you_

"That's a relief," said Ianto. "Can you at least tell me if Jack and the others are near?"

 _No, I cannot_

"Will I be safe to spend the night in the forest?"

 _Yes, my dear. The animals will keep watch for you_

Ianto took a deep breath and looked around for somewhere to stop for the night. He found a clearing with thick heather-like plants growing in profusion.

"I'll stop here, then."

 _I will tell Jack Harkness that you are safe. This is as much as I can do for him_

"Thank you."

Ianto settled down onto the soft heather. He laid his head down and looked up into the night sky. Was Jack out there looking at the same sky he was? He had to be, really. He hesitated for a moment, and then closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. Why hadn't he listened to Jack and stayed on Earth? In a word, he wanted to be near Jack, pure and simple. He hoped he wouldn't live to regret it.

He knew that Jack would move heaven and earth to save him from anything. But to have to leave him on another Planet, would tear them both apart.

I was beginning to think that Ianto was so far ahead of us that we were never going to catch up with him. But I knew in my heart, that wasn't really true. He had about an hours head start on us and a little over that on Dylantia.

I couldn't understand why Slodrin couldn't tell me where he was, but could tell me how he was. Maybe there was just a link between her and Ianto. I knew she'd keep him safe, even if I couldn't. That bothered me a little. A lot, actually. I was suppose to protect him. I made him immortal, but that wouldn't be much good to either of us if he was stuck here, breeding with Yarniko's offspring. That, to me, was a fate worse than death…for both of us.

"Your mind wandering, Jack?" asked John.

"I was just wondering why Slodrin can't tell us where Ianto is, but can say how he is."

"She has a connection to him, Jack," said Frilazya.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to see that now."

"It's getting too dark to see clearly. Maybe we better stop for the night. Start again early tomorrow."

That was _not_ what I wanted to hear.

 _He is safe and well. Rest now, as he is_

I sighed heavily.

"That's getting to be a habit, Jack. Sighing like that." John told me.

I found the underground cave

"We'll be safe in here." I told Frilazya and John.

Once inside, I found the marker Ianto had made out of moss.

"Ianto was here." I pointed to the moss.

"Smart boy, our Ianto." John smiled

"Yeah, ain't he just." I beamed.

"We had better get some rest," said Frilazya. "We will be leaving early tomorrow. We need to catch up with Ianto. It seems he knows exactly where he is going."

We all settled down as best we could. John stayed close to me. I didn't object. Right now I needed company.

It was about two hours after settling down that I felt John's hot breath on my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Settle down. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I won't tell if you don't." He kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away, roughly.

"No!"

Frilazya stirred, but didn't turn to see what was going on. Very wise of him.

"Come on, Jack. I know you want to."

"No, I _don't_ want to." I sat up. "You either help me find Ianto, or you leave now. It's your choice. But I will _not_ do this!" I was livid.

John got up and moved to the back of the cave. "Fine, have it your way."

"Thank you!"

"I still care about you, you know."

"I know. But it's over, John. Has been for quite sometime, you know that."

"Don't mean I have to like it. We were good together."

I nodded. "Yes, _were_."

Frilazya cleared his throat.

"Sorry." John said.

"Sorry, Frilazya." I added.

"Sleep, both of you."

Morning came very quickly. John and I avoided eye contact. Frilazya just tutted.

Finally I gave in. "We have to get along, at least until we get off this Planet." I told John. "Please, don't make things more difficult than they already are. I need your help, but I don't want to be fighting you off all the time."

John saw the pain on my face.

"I was an arse. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Under his breath he added. "Unless you want it too."

I glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Let's get on, shall we?" Frilazya said.

"Right." I agreed.

We travelled on until we came to a clearing just outside a wooded area. Frilazya noticed a broken twig.

"This is recent. Ianto passed this way probably last evening."

"He's headed toward the mountains."

"There is a pass just before you reach the mountains. He must be going there."

"To Slodrin." I said.

 _You are right, Jack Harkness. But you had to find this out for yourselves. Follow the trail to the pass and then on to me. He is just ahead of you. Make haste. Dylantia's men are close. Do not let them overtake you. I will not be able to stop them. Stay safe_

We looked from one to another and then carried on walking. Behind us we could hear voices, and they were growing louder with each step we took.

"I think we better start running, Jack."

I looked to Frilazya.

"I will go back to the underground cave. I will be safe there. You find Ianto."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go."

We watched as Frilazya went back into the cave. It was almost impossible to see. I hoped it would keep him safe. Milanian needed a leader and Frilazya was he.

"Make a noise." I told John.

"What?"

"Noise. Distract them from the cave."

"Right."

We both started hollering.

The warriors would now follow us.

We both ran as fast as we could, hoping that they could not run as fast as us. They couldn't. We left them behind. We ran as far as we could before we had to rest because of cramp or stitches in our sides. We rested for just as long as it took for them to pass. I could hear the warriors approaching again, so we took off running.

"I think they have hover crafts." I shouted.

"Cheats!" Spat John.

One stopped in front of us. Three warriors were aboard carrying swords and knives. We had guns, so we aimed to wound, not kill. We wanted to disable them. We'd only kill if we had to.

We disabled the craft in front of us. John took out the one to the left and I the one to the right. Then we took off running again.

 **Slodrin**

Ianto turned at the sound of gunfire. "Jack!"

 _You must keep on going, dear one. You are close to me now_

"I can't. I have to help them. All this has happened because of me." Ianto explained.

 _It happened because Jack Harkness wanted you back. He started this, not you_

"You're wrong. He just wanted me to live again. I'd have done the same if I were him."

 _You must carry on_

"I can't." Ianto fell to his knees. "I must help them."

 _Very well. Go_

Ianto stood up and started running just as fast as his legs would let him. It seemed like ages, and then he saw them. Jack and John Hart, running toward him.

"Jack!"

"Ianto?"

They almost knocked each other over as they embraced, then kissed.

"I hate to break this up, fellas, but we're being followed."

I put Ianto behind me and looked to see where the warriors were.

"Looks like we stand and fight." I turned to Ianto. "Stay behind me. Don't let them get near you."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

I turned to John. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We stood our ground and made them come to us. Dylantia was aboard this hover craft.

"He lives! He's not dead! You tricked me, Jack Harkness." She screamed.

"He's immortal. He can't die. But you still won't have him. I'll kill you first."

"Then you might have to, for I shall have him…over and over again."

"You disgust me!" I snarled.

"So be it. You will all rue the day you came to Tyron Six."

"You got that right." said Ianto, picking up a rock throwing it at Dylantia and striking her on the left temple.

She fell out of the hover craft, and lay dead on the ground. Blood poured from her wound.

"Ianto?" I called.

 _You have saved me, dear one. I am whole again. Turn and you will see me_

Only Ianto could hear her this time. He turned. We followed his gaze. There, standing twenty feet away was Slodrin.

"You have saved me, dear one. Only you had the power to do this. When I thought you were dead, I lost all hope. But, you are immortal now. I am saved!"

The hover craft took off without taking Dylantia's body with them.

"It is over. Tyron Six will get another leader. One of the sisters who was against her father. Peace will rein instead of hostility. Let us go back to my humble dwelling, Jack Harkness. I have much to thank you all for."

"It's quite a distance from here." I told her.

"Then use your vortex manipulators."

John laughed. "I bin tryin' to tell him that for ages."

I laughed too. "Yes, he has."

"See, Jack, in and out. Whoosh!"

We spent the rest of the day and night with Slodrin. She had made great progress with he _'bringing back to life'_ potions.

"Dylantia was too proud to ask me to help her father. Then greed took over. She wanted to rule the Universe. Not a very wise move, eh, Jack?"

"No."

"But it is over now. Tyron Six will revert back to being a peaceful nation. Thanks to you three and Frilazya."

"Frilazya," I said. "We left him in the underground cave."

"He is safe, Jack Harkness. He was picked up by Leonaria. She is their new leader

"That's a relief," I said.

Slodrin turned to Ianto. "So, you are immortal?"

"Yes." He nodded. "The blood you gave me turned mine yellow. Jack gave me a transfusion of his blood."

Slodrin turned to face me. "Very good on your part, Jack Harkness. A mate for life."

I just smiled.

"I better be on my way," said John.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You're not coming back to Earth with Ianto and me then?"

"Arhh, no. I don't think that would be wise, do you, Jack?"

I was remembering the kiss.

"No, I suppose not."

Ianto frowned.

John turned to Ianto. "Looks like you win, then."

"And none of our blood spilt."

"Mmm, none."

"Come back to Earth with us, John." Ianto said

"And play gooseberry? I don't think so. Thanks all the same."

"The offer is there," said Ianto.

"Yeah. Maybe another time."

Ianto nodded.

John turned to me. "Need a lift back to Milania?"

"No, thanks. I thought we might drop in on Leonaria, before we head back."

"Okay. I'll be off then." John opened the flap on his vortex manipulator and punched in several numbers. "See you around, Jack." He saluted, and was gone.

I raised my eyebrows at Ianto. "Okay. We better get going." I turned to Slodrin. "Are you going to be okay, now?"

"Fear not, Jack Harkness. They will not harm me."

"Then we'll be on our way. Thanks for everything." I opened the manipulator and put in the coordinates for the village. "Call if you need us."

"I will," she waved us goodbye.

I put may arms around Ianto's waist and we were gone in an instant and back in the village. Leonaria was waiting to greet us.

"I am sorry for what my sister did to you. We do not all think as she did." She bowed.

Ianto looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I had to kill her."

"It was the only way to stop her. The same with my father. They both wanted what was not theirs." Leonaria turned to look at me. "Go in peace, Jack Harkness. We are indebted to you both." She bowed again.

I pushed numbers on my manipulator and Ianto and I were transported back to Milania.

When we arrived, Ianto asked. "What about Frilazya?"

"I am here, Ianto."

Frilazya was standing in the middle of the village, talking to the army. "It is over! Go back to your homes and rejoice! " He turned to face us. "I have just giving them the good news. We can now relax and get back to our lives before this."

"Yes, I say Amen to that." I held out my hand. "I just wanted to thank you before we go back to Earth. We couldn't…I couldn't have done it without you, too."

"It was my pleasure, Jack. Go home. Enjoy life."

"We will."

We said our goodbyes and then, transported myself and Ianto back to the Hub.

No one was there. It was the middle of the night.

"Gwen and Rhys must be home with Anwen." Ianto said, walking to the kitchen. "You want coffee?"

"Mmm."

My eyes lit up.

"What, Jack?"

"Me thinks it's time to finish that game we started."

"Game? Oh. We did finish it, Jack. You found me, remember?" Ianto thought for a minute. "Jack, I dreamt that, didn't I? How did you know?"

"Oh, I have my sources." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Slodrin?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh, no! Jack!"

I made a grab for him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Come on, Ianto. I get a reward, right?"

"You cheated! You always cheat!"

"You know me so well."

We began to laugh.

"Come get your reward, Jack." Ianto said, teasingly.

"How could I resist an offer like that?" I couldn't.

We made our way to out bedroom, undress and made love long into the night. We didn't intend to sleep tonight. There would be more than enough time to sleep. Tonight was for loving.

 **THE END**


End file.
